Hidden Heart
by Namichiha ao lawiet
Summary: Lagi, L memasukkan sepotong balok gula ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak, bisiknya memandang tangan kanannya yang dilingkari besi kokoh. Keputusannya mengawasi Light dari dekat tidak akan salah. Meski intuisinya resah, namun L tidak akan mundur. Ia telah mengambil keputusan. Dan ia akan menjalaninya. Seharusnya L tidak mengabaikan intuisinya.
1. Chapter 1

Argetlam d'ao (Ao no Lawiet) present

Hidden Heart

Light Yagami x L. Lawliet

Death Note©Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

**Shounen-ai**, Japanese mode, Alternate Universe, **Don't like? Don't read, **Silakan tekan tombol kembali pada layar gadget Anda, terimakasih banyak.

You've been warned. I won't receive any flames about pairing.

* * *

Chapter I

Chaos

(Kekosongan yang darinya semua bermula)

* * *

L tercenung melihat sosok yang menyapa markasnya. Kira-dalam dugaannya. Tampan, tinggi, jenius, sempurna. Matanya menyipit, hal-hal semacam itu tidak akan menggoyahkan akurasi penilaiannya. Dalam kekakuan otaknya yang serba tepat, fakta adalah dasar utama ia menentukan pandangan. Segala hal manusiawi yang membutakan tidak ada tempatnya pada L.

"Yagami Light,"

Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri. L menganggukkan kepala cepat. Dengan tak acuh ia memasukkan tiga balok gula lagi pada tehnya, tahu Light mengobservasi tingkahnya dan menyimpulkan. L menimbang-nimbang sejenak dengan ragu, sebelum menawarkan sepotong cake strawberry dengan krim lemon pada Light. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis, terimakasih. Jadi, dimana L?"

L memutar kursinya kembali kearah putra kepala kepolisian Jepang itu. Terbiasa menyembunyikan identitas tidak membuat semua ini lebih mudah. Rasa curiga yang selalu membentengi L tidak pernah retak segores pun. Dalam keadaan apapun. Siapapun. Dan sekarang sekalinya ia menjujurkan diri di hadapan orang-orang (diluar keluarga besar wammy house tentu saja), langsung dengan musuh besarnya, Kira (Meski belum pasti, tetap saja kecurigaannya pada pemuda itu belum 0%). Ia bangkit dengan jemari kaki dalam posisi aneh, tangannya sebelah tenggelam dalam jeans pudarnya.

"Saya L."

Light terkejut. Dia tak menyangka detektif yang terkenal misterius itu membuka identitasnya dengan mudah di hadapan orang asing. Memang ia akan bekerja sama dengan L dalam kasus ini, Light menyeringai di benaknya, tapi tetap saja kan...

"Tolong panggil saya Ryuuzaki saja."

Light menoleh kembali. Senyumnya hangat. Selain cara penggunaan katanya yang aneh, L ini rupanya ingin menanamkan kepercayaan kepada orang-orang. Light tetap waspada, diperhatikannya bahwa pemuda berkantong mata tebal itu sangat amat waspada. Dan tak tertebak. Adrenalinnya diam-diam terpacu juga untuk menantang orang yang mengadili rasa keadilannya. Seberapa hebat detektif nomor satu dunia itu? Ia ingin tahu dengan observasinya sendiri. Ditariknya sebuah kursi disamping Ryuuzaki, dan kembali mengarahkan senyumnya pada orang yang masih berdiri itu.

"Tentu saja, Ryuuzaki. Nah,—"

Kursi Light berputar ke arah monitor,

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya sekarang?"

* * *

Minggu-minggu yang tidak cukup tenang. Dengan L yang terus menerus menuduh Light sebagai Kira dan kesabaran Light yang terkadang menipis. Apalagi kemunculan mendadak L di kampusnya sebagai Ryuga (Light menggerutu karena banyaknya alias pemuda itu, L, Ryuuzaki, Coil, Deneuve, dan Ryuga), disusul dengan pertandingan tenis mereka yang membuat gempar. Dan kedatangan Misa. Kira kedua. Kekasih Light, sekaligus asisten yang tekun sekali mengerjakan perintahnya. Light menghela napas, Misa yang sangat ceroboh, syukurlah dengan kejeniusannya gadis yang cukup cantik (cantik sekali sebenarnya) itu dapat dikendalikan. L menoleh kearahnya, menebak-nebak pikiran di balik wajah datar itu. Dalam sel otaknya tersusun masing-masing satu rencana yang siap di pilihnya. L memutuskan kembali, mengeluarkan serangan langsung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kira?"

Dengan sepenuh kendali atas dasar kewaspadaan yang telah dibangunnya beberapa waktu, Light menjawab pernyataan L dengan nada bosan.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali Aku bukan Kira, L."

L meletakkan dagunya di atas lutut, waspada, selalu waspada, pikirnya ketika mendengar jawaban Light. Ia tahu bahwa serangan langsung semacam itu tidak akan berguna bagi orang yang harus diakui memiliki level pikiran yang setara dengannya. Hanya saja, meski itu kekanak-kanakan, ia berharap ada indikasi-indikasi yang dapat menguatkan dugaannya dari ekspresi maupun nada bicara Light. Sepanjang pengamatannya yang tajam, nada maupun wajah dan ekspresi yang di berikan pemuda itu selalu wajar, hal yang membuatnya diam-diam ingin menaikkan persentase kecurigaannya, sekaligus merasa ragu. Apakah itu hanya akting Light saja? Jika memang begitu, kemarahan, sifat bosan, dan kekesalannya itu betul-betul menunjukkan ia seorang actor yang hebat. Jika kemungkinan kedua, well L enggan sekali mengakuinya, ia membuat kesalahan. Dan Ia tidak pernah salah. Sepanjang hidupnya ia percaya pada ketajaman intuisinya dan sejak lama ia berprasangka pada Light. Dan ia tidak ingin melepas dugaannya begitu saja. Misa-Misa, Gadis gothic itu, sungguhkan ia kekasih Yagami Light? Tipe gadis yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk cintanya. Dan Yagami Light punya seluruh pesona untuk memikat wanita. L menyimpan rencana dalam salah satu laci otaknya. Dengan wajah tetap datar ia menatap Light.

"Light-kun bisa saja berpura-pura,"

Light membalas tatapannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Berpura-pura agar aku bisa memasuki penjara lebih cepat? Hebat sekali "

L menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat.

"Mungkin saja Kira terobsesi dengan penjara dan melakukan ini semua untuk itu. Saya banyak menghadapi penjahat-penjahat physcho semacam itu. Naik Light-kun, 15%"

Light menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Persentasenya meningkat hanya karena dugaan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan . Padahal kemarin persentasenya mendekati 11%.

"Itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar. Aku meragukan detektif no.1 duniamu itu"

"Kira merasa cemas."

L melemparkan pernyataan sambil lalu. Sepotong kue masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak cemas. Dan aku bukan Kira, jangan berkata bahwa seolah-olah penyataanmu yang menggunakan nama Kira itu bukan untuk menyinggungku, tanyakan saja pada semua orang di ruangan ini nada suaramu itu menunjuk siapa!"

Light menghadap ke monitor dengan sebal. Atau pura-pura sebal. Matanya bergulir melihat data-data kasus Kira. Ayahnya hanya menghela napas dan melanjutkan obrolannya bersama Watari.

"Tapi Light-kun adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk memerankan Kira, menurut saya."

Light menatapnya bosan. Ekspresinya sempurna. Bola mata bergulir pelan dengan nada kesal.

"Kita sudah membahas hal ini berkali-kali, Ryuuzaki. Aku bosan mendengar kosakatamu yang sama sekali tidak bertambah itu. Dan Kira bukanlah sebuah peran."

L mendekati monitornya dan meneliti data dengan serius. Tanpa melirik Light ia berkata dengan nada datar yang sama.

"Light-kun kesal karena saya menaikkan persentase kecurigaan saya? Light-kun tidak perlu cemas jika Light-kun bukan Kira."

Didengarnya kursi berderit diputar. L menoleh, pandangannya bertemu dengan Light yang telah duduk lurus menghadapnya. Suaranya begitu tenang, hampir tanpa emosi, tak bernada, namun di ucapkan dengan lembut.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa, Ryuuzaki?"

L terkejut. Matanya terkunci tidak mengerti dalam keteduhan amber yang semanis madu. Menjerat pelan-pelan dan memikat, pengertian dan rasa kasih mengalir tenang di kedalaman mata Light. Seperti seorang teman dekat. L hanya mematung. Ia yang tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang tidak mengerti bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jika menjawab ucapan kasar atau permohonan penjahat yang ditangkapnya ia mampu. Ia terbiasa. Pertanyaan semacam ini, bagaimana jawabannya? Rasanya aneh, canggung mungkin lebih tepat. Ia menatap Light tidak berkedip beberapa lama. Pikirannya kosong. Hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan lingkup social dan sosialisasi memang lebih rumit dari mencari lokasi bom yang dipasang seorang physcho dalam sebuah mega kota. Kasus-kasus semacam itu dapat saja diselesaikannya dalam tiga menit jika memang benar-benar dibutuhkan. Sedangkan menemukan satu kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Light saja lima menit sudah lewat.

"L, Aizawa-san dan yang lainnya tengah menunggu."

Suara tua Watari yang penuh wibawa menyelamatkan L dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan Light dan semua ambiguitas yang menyelinap di tengkuknya. L melangkah dari kursinya dan mengambil sepotong lagi kue manis di atas meja.

"Suruh mereka masuk."

Light tersenyum simpul di belakangnya.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki, lepaskan Misa."

Light menekankan hal itu sekali lagi. Tentunya sebagai kekasih Misa, mana mungkin ia membiarkan Misa menderita. Meski hal ini terjadi karena L ingin menguji apakah Misa merupakan Kira atau tidak, tetap saja, menyekap Misa dalam kondisi tidak berdaya semacam itu bukanlah hal yang pantas.

"Misa tidak bersalah Ryuuzaki, sudah berapa hari kau menyekap Misa tapi kematian itu tetap terjadi? Bahkan meningkat. Kau hanya membuat Misa menderita saja."

Light menatap Misa yang menggumamkan namanya melalui monitor yang tersambung ke kamera pengawas dimana Misa disekap. Ia melirik L yang tak bergeming. Sesungguhnya L memang tengah bimbang. Ia yakin sekali akan ketepatan intuisinya, akan tetapi.., faktanya seolah tidak sekata. Jika Misa adalah Kira seperti dugaannya, seharusnya kematian itu berhenti. Pelan-pelan L menoleh kearah Light, kecurigaannya terhadap Light belum juga luntur. Bagaimanapun, dalam pandangan L, hanya Light-lah satu-satunya yang memenuhi semua kriteria yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi Kira. Light membaca kecurigaan L dari tatapan matanya yang tajam. Ia memutuskan mengajukan sebuah _favor_.

"Ryuuzaki, kau masih curiga padaku? Sebenarnya akulah yang ingin kau sekap bukan?"

L menganggukkan kepalanya dengan biasa. Sikap yang selalu penuh kebenaran yang dijunjungnya lekat.

"Saya masih belum bisa menghapuskan kecurigaan saya sepenuhnya."

Light menarik nafas, mengerahkan kembali seluruh kemampuan aktingnya yang luar biasa. Tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat sederhana yang akan menyebabkan tersegelnya takdir L selamanya.

"Baik. Penuhi rasa curigamu"

L menatap Light tak berkedip. Apakah ini salah satu taktik Light? Tetapi jika Light disekap, ia dapat memperoleh data baru untuk kasusnya. Jika Light sungguh Kira. Jika tidak, ia harus memulai lagi segalanya dari awal. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan kesalahan? 24 tahun berpijak di _Gaea _belum pernah sekalipun keputusannya salah. Intuisinya selalu tepat sungguh.

"Tapi kau akan melepaskan Misa bukan, Ryuuzaki?"

Ucapan Light tidak begitu saja memotong rangkaian pemikiran L. Tapi itu cukup mengganggunya. Dengan agak kesal ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Belum, Light-kun. Bisa saja Light-kun dan Misa-Misa adalah Kira, dan kalian saling berganti peran jika Misa-Misa saya lepaskan."

Light menggertakkan gigi, seperti seharusnya. Ia sudah memperkirakan jawaban itu. Tentu saja, Light sudah memperkirakan semuanya. Ia hanya menampilkan dialog yang seharusnya ia bawakan.

"Baik, Ryuuzaki. Jika kami disekap dan dalam waktu-waktu itu tidak terjadi kematian lagi, kau harus membuang rasa curigamu kepada kami. Kerjasama akan lebih baik dengan rasa percaya"

Anggukan Ryuuzaki benar-benar akan membawa petaka.

* * *

'Sampai jumpa lagi, Light, khu khu khu'

Kekehan Ryuk terdengar menggema di sel tahanan khusus Light, sebelum Dewa Kematian itu lenyap menembus tembok.

Seolah terbangun dari tidur yang panjang, mata light membuka. Kepalanya terasa agak goyah. Ia melihat sekeliling. Dinding kelabu. Oh, benar. Dia di sel ini, L menyekapnya atas permintaannya sendiri. L mencurigainya sebagai Kira. Pembunuh penjahat massal. Ingatan itu membuatnya marah. Misa. Gadis cantik gothic. Misa, kekasihnya bukan? Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia berakhir bersama gadis itu. Ah, Misa disekap juga bukan? Dengan frustasi ia menatap borgolnya. Kepalanya berputar mencari kamera pengawas. Tahu dari sana L akan mendengarnya.

"Ryuuzaki, lepaskan Misa!"

L memperhatikan raut wajah Light dari monitornya. Namun ia sengaja diam saja. L meneliti sekecil apapun gerakan yang dibuat Light. Memperhatikan lekat apa saja yang berbeda. L menggigit kuku ibu jarinya lagi, sudah menginjak minggu ketiga mereka berdua disekap, namun tetap saja kematian-kematian itu tetap terjadi, bahkan semakin meningkat hingga ke penjahat-penjahat kecil. Keraguan merayapi hatinya. Apalagi Light dan Misa tidak tahu siapa saja yang telah terbunuh. Mereka terisolasi dari dunia luar, bahkan L mengacaukan waktu mereka. Ia melakukan langkah yang seharusnya. L terpekur. Apakah ia, L, detektif nomor satu dunia sungguh telah membuat kesalahan?

"Ryuuzaki! Aku bukan Kira!"

Saya tengah mempertimbangkan hal itu, Light-kun, L menjawab dalam hati. Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin ia membuat kesalahan. Intuisinya tidak pernah salah. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa semua fakta berserakan dan tak satupun mendukung intuisinya. L menguras benaknya.

"Ryuuzaki! Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan Kira!"

Lagi-lagi rangkaian pikiran L terganggu karena teriakan Light yang jelas-jelas terdengar melalui headphone di telinganya. Mengapa hari ini Light-kun berisik sekali, pikirnya. Kemarin-kemarin Light cukup tenang.

"Sampai kapan Anda akan menyekap mereka begini? "

Soichiro menegur L dengan nada terpaksa. Kehidupan pribadinya dan tugas yang tak pernah bersinggungan sekarang melebur begitu saja. Mampu menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sachiko dan Sayu saja sudah melelahkan baginya. Kepala kepolisian Jepang itu sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa L bersikeras mendakwa putranya. Ia yakin sekali Light tidak bersalah. Bagaimana mungkin ia bersalah, anaknya adalah anak yang jujur, paling berbakti yang diketahuinya, tak pernah mengecewakan, kelakuannya tanpa cela, dan Otaknya yang jenius mengantarkan Light menjadi pelajar terbaik se-Jepang. Apakah karena terlalu tanpa cela-nya anaknya hingga L melakukan hal tersebut? Itu tidak rasional, dan dibalik tingkah anehnya, L atau Ryuuzaki adalah orang dengan pikiran paling rasional yang pernah ditemuinya. Soichiro menghembuskan napas lelah. Mengapa L bersikeras tidak memberitahu putranya itu keadaan yang sebenarnya? Bahwa selama penyekapan mereka berdua kematian itu tetap terjadi, bukannya berhenti sama sekali seperti yang di katakan L pada Light dan Misa. Sampai kapan anaknya akan tetap tertuduh seperti ini?

"Saya menginginkan bantuan anda"

Suara tegas L mengembalikan Soichiro dari renungannya. Wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan harapan. Ia mengangguk pasti. Apa saja untuk Light.

"Jika rencana saya berjalan sesuai rencana maka Light-kun dan Misa-Misa akan benar-benar bebas dari tuduhan saya. Saya tidak akan mencurigai mereka lagi."

Dengan gamblang L menjelaskan rencana nya. Cepat, tegas, terperinci. Soichiro terbelalak. Juga seluruh orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ini gila! Aku tidak bisa!"

Soichiro meluapkan separuh amarahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memojokkan putranya sendiri seperti itu. Lagipula, tidak akan mungkin putranya akan melakukan sesuatu semacam dugaan L. Tidak, ia yakin ia kenal betul dengan putranya itu. Mengapa L sangat keras kepala? Soichiro melihat L dengan wajah mengeras. L balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. L adalah perintah yang tak terbantahkan. L berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Kesanggupan anda adalah kunci bebasnya putra anda"

Soichiro menggeretakkan giginya marah. Emosi menggelegak dalam dadanya, namun latihan menjadi polisi selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya terbiasa mengendalikan diri.

"Baik,—" Balasnya dengan geraman pelan. "—asalkan kau memenuhi janjimu, L. Bebaskan mereka"

"Jika mereka tidak membunuh anda."

L membalas ucapan Soichiro dengan tenang. Detektif nomor satu itu menoleh kearah Watari.

"Watari, lepaskan Light-kun dan Misa-Misa."

* * *

Penuh gelegak pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Muncul dengan terengah-engah kepala kepolisian Jepang itu dengan putranya dan Misa-Misa. Raut wajah Soichiro terlihat sangat lega. Misa-Misa tersenyum di sebelahnya. Sedang Light menatap L tajam. Sungguh apa yang baru saja terjadi membuatnya meragukan kewarasan detektif aneh itu. Wajah ayahnya yang tertekan tadi masih terekam dengan jelas di kepala Light. Ingin sekali ia menegur L dengan kata-kata tajam, tetapi ekspresi lega ayahnya dan senyum bahagia Misa menahannya. Anak buah ayahnya berganti-ganti menyalami mereka. Dengan enggan ia menunggu L memutar kursinya menghadap mereka.

"Selamat, Light, Misa, dan untuk anda juga, Komandan,"

"Terimakasih Mogi"

"Syukurlah, Misa-Misa"

"Terima kasih~ Misa-Misa senang mendengarnya~ Akhirnya Misa-Misa bisa bekerja lagi. Sepertinya manajer Misa bakalan marah-marah… habis.. Misa-Misa lama nggak ngasih kabar sih~ hehe"

"Ya, kita sudah tidak sabar menunggu Misa-Misa muncul di tv lagi~"

"Selamat Light, Misa, sejak awal aku sudah yakin kalian tidak bersalah"

Kelegaan benar-benar memenuhi ruangan itu. Light tersenyum sopan. Ia hanya menunggu perkataan dari satu orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu. L membuka mulut setelah diam beberapa saat, meresapi pahitnya kesalahan.

"Light-kun dan Misa-Misa bisa bebas sekarang."

Nadanya yang pahit membuat semua orang menoleh. Antara heran, kesal, dan setengah kasihan. Tidak bisakah L sedikit lebih memiliki toleransi? Sebenarnya manusia dengan hati dan pikiran bagaimana ia diciptakan? Mereka menggelengkan kepala. Light masih menunggu, ia tahu pemuda berambut gelap itu belum selesai.

"Misa-Misa bisa bekerja lagi sekarang. Matsuda menjadi manajernya, karena tidak mungkin saya membiarkan orang lain mengetahui hal ini. Watari akan menyiapkan kamar Misa-Misa-"

Watari membungkukkan kepala dengan sopan. Gedung yang menjadi markas sementara L ini berlantai duapuluh. Tetapi ia tahu persis bukan disini kamar itu disiapkan. Kamar itu telah sedia dengan sempurna bersama markas L yang baru. Yang resmi. Dari pembicaraan pribadinya dengan L beberapa menit lalu, Watari tahu persis anak angkatnya itu ingin pergi lebih cepat.

"Tunggu sebentar, apakah Misa-Misa tidak pulang ke rumah Misa-Misa? Misa-Misa masih akan tinggal disini?"

Misa menoleh kearah L dengan bingung. Yang lain ikut-ikut menatap L dengan bingung. Soichiro mengernyit, ia tidak berharap model itu dan putranya masih perlu diawasi. Bukannya L sudah berjanji?

" Tidak, Misa-san.—" Suara Watarilah yang memecahkan hening. Sekarang semua kepala menoleh kearahnya.

"—Mulai besok markas penyelidikan akan dipindahkan ke Markas resmi L. Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan pembangunan gedung ini. Kamar Misa-san sudah disiapkan disana, di lantai duapuluh tujuh. Lantai dua puluh satu hingga dua puluh enam disediakan untuk tempat istirahat dan kebutuhan yang lain-lain. Lantai duapuluh delapan dan dua puluh Sembilan siap digunakan untuk apa saja. Lantai tigapuluh hingga tiga puluh lima digunakan sebagai tempat penyelidikan. Markas utama di lantai tiga puluh dua—'

"Tunggu sebentar, memangnya berapa lantai markas baru itu?"

Matsuda berseru memotong ucapan Watari. Memangnya untuk apa gedung bertingkat-tingkat itu dan apa gunanya? Memangnya akan digunakan untuk berapa orang? Bukannya tenaga mereka tidak seberapa? Sudah banyak yang mengundurkan diri dari kasus ini, bukannya L tahu itu? Tiga lantai saja untuk mereka mungkin lebih dari cukup.

"Lalu, mengapa kita memerlukan markas baru? Bukannya tempat ini saja sudah baik?"

Watari melirik sedikit pada L yang tak acuh. Aura pemuda itu suram.

" Empat puluh lima tingkat dengan dua basement. Atau secara visualnya empat puluh tiga lantai. Sebelum saya jelaskan alasan mengapa kita membutuhkan markas baru, biar saya lanjutkan penjelasan saya. Jadi markas utama terletak di lantai tiga puluh dua. Lantai tiga puluh enam hingga empat puluh tiga digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal saya dan Ryuuzaki. Lantai tiga puluh enam hingga lantai tiga puluh Sembilan tidak boleh dimasuki. Lantai Empat puluh hingga empat puluh tiga _dilarang _dimasuki. Penyelidikan akan dimulai pukul 08.30 pagi hingga pukul 10.00 malam. Alasan mengapa kita membutuhkan markas baru adalah karena kasus ini menjadi lebih serius dari semula. Dan gedung ini system keamanannya tidak begitu bagus, kurang nyaman, terlalu rendah, dan.."

"Dan?" Light menekan. Dilihatnya Watari melirik maklum ke arah L.

"Dan saya bosan."

L memutar kursinya tak bersemangat.

"Bosan? !"

Matsuda dan Misa serentak berteriak. Anggota penyelidikan yang lain hanya tercengang saja mendengar ucapan L. Light berujar membuat kesimpulan.

"Jadi sesungguhnya kita membutuhkan markas baru karena Ryuuzaki merasa bosan."

Mereka semua menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Light. Mereka membutuhkan markas baru karena L merasa bosan. Misa yang tersadar dari kagetnya ingat bahwa pertanyaannya belum dijawab.

"Err..jadi mengapa Misa-Misa harus tinggal disini? Bukannya Misa-Misa sudah bebas?"

"Ya, bebas dari kecurigaan, tetapi Misa-Misa tetap harus di awasi."

L menjawab tanpa ekspresi. Soichiro seakan meledak mendengarnya. Nadanya amat berbahaya saat melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Berarti Light masih akan diawasi?"

"Diawasi. Bukan Dicurigai."

L mengeluarkan sebuah borgol yang satu sama lain di hubungkan dengan rantai sekitar satu setengah meter. Tanpa basa-basi L melangkah ke arah Light dan memasangkan sebelah borgol ke pergelangan tangan kiri Light. Sebelah lagi tanpa ragu dipasangkannya ke tangan kanannya sendiri.

"Light-kun akan bekerja sama dengan saya dalam kasus ini."

"Ya, tetapi mengapa harus menggunakan borgol ini?"

Light menatap lengan kirinya dengan tidak yakin. Pikiran detektif satu itu memang tak tertebak. Dan kekanak-kanakan, Light menambahkan dalam hati.

"Agar saya lebih mudah mengawasi Light-kun. Borgol ini tidak akan saya lepas hingga kita menyelesaikan kasus ini. Saya tidak punya banyak waktu sementara saya harus terus memeriksa kasus ini"

"Tidak akan lepas? Berarti Light akan terus bersama Ryuuzaki?"

Misa berkata dengan nada tidak setuju. L membenarkan tanpa suara. Kepala kepolisian Jepang dan anak buahnya hanya bisa tercengang dengan jalan pikiran detektif nomor satu dunia itu. Mereka mulai menduga-duga, apakah L sungguh yakin akan kewarasannya.

"Kalau Misa-Misa ingin bertemu dengan Light, bagaimana?"

Misa bertanya dengan suara tinggi.

"Misa-Misa berbicara saja dengan Light-kun disini. Saya tidak akan mendengar"

L menjawab tak acuh sambil memasukkan tiga balok gula lagi ke dalam tehnya.

"Kalau Misa-Misa ingin memeluk Light bagaimana?"

"Saya tidak akan mengganggu"

"Kalau Misa-Misa dan Light akan berkencan, bagaimana?"

"Saya terpaksa ikut"

"Kalau Misa-Misa akan berciuman bagaimana?"

"Saya tidak akan melihat"

Misa habis kesabaran mendengar jawaban L. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung merangkul lengan Light.

"Misa-Misa tidak suka! Lepaskan Light! Misa-Misa tidak suka bersama Ryuuzaki sepanjang waktu. Misa-Misa hanya ingin bersama Light!"

Misa menarik-narik borgol itu dengan sebal. Mana mau ia di ikuti Ryuuzaki sepanjang waktu. Ryuuzaki akan mengganggu hubungan Misa bersama Light!

"Pokoknya Misa-Misa tidak suka! Lepaskan Light! Ryuuzaki! Lepaskan Light!"

"Saya tidak bisa."

Misa menghentakkan kakinya. Kekesalannya tidak terbendung lagi.

"Ryuuzaki ini gay ya?! Kalau tidak lepaskan Light! Atau Ryuuzaki benar-benar gay?!"

"Saya tidak punya pilihan"

Misa mengamuk pada Ryuuzaki. Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk L dengan marah ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan satu kata pedas untuk L.

"PERVERT !"

L menatap punggung Misa dengan tidak mengerti. Ia mengedarkan pandang mencari Light.

Katanya,

"Apakah saya pervert, Light-kun?"

* * *

L menatap kunci perak kecil ditangannya dengan kosong. Ia telah melepaskan borgol Light sore ini, karena desakan Soichiro bahwa Sachiko dan Sayu perlu bertemu dengan Light setelah hampir tiga minggu tanpa kabar. Apalagi Light tidak akan pulang kembali dalam waktu dekat. Ditambah lagi Light harus menyiapkan barang-barangnya karena ia akan 'pindah' ke markas resmi L. Setelah diyakinkan Watari, dan seluruh anggota penyelidikan memberikan jaminan bahwa Light tidak akan melarikan diri dan semacamnya, barulah L melepas borgol itu dengan enggan.

L menoleh ke luar jendela. Bulan mungil keperakan. Samar-samar cahayanya jatuh ke pipi L, apakah keputusannya menempatkan seluruh gerakannya terawasi oleh Light adalah hal yang benar? Meskipun secara resmi semua tuduhannya telah dicabut, atas dasar fakta-fakta tak terbantahkan, dan bukti-bukti yang juga merupakan buah dari kejeniusan otaknya, ia belum mampu menyingkirkan rasa resahnya. Bukankah sekarang seharusnya ia sudah mempercayai Light sepenuhnya, tapi kenapa batinnya masih tidak tenang? L merasa khawatir, tapi apakah yang membuatnya khawatir? Ia tidak tahu. Hanya intuisinya. Intuisinya yang selalu tepat. Intuisi yang entah kenapa kali ini terbantah.

Lagi, L memasukkan sepotong balok gula ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak, bisiknya memandang tangan kanannya yang dilingkari besi kokoh. Keputusannya mengawasi Light dari dekat tidak akan salah. Meski intuisinya resah, namun L tidak akan mundur. Ia telah mengambil keputusan. Dan ia akan menjalaninya.

Seharusnya L tidak mengabaikan intuisinya.

Continued.

* * *

Nah, nah. Saya balik lagi ke fandom ini. Setelah lama nggak nulis—apalagi baru habis UN kepala saya masih agak nyut-nyutan—, rasanya kangen juga,#btw, doakan saya supaya nilai UN saya bagus ya?—. Sebenarnya saya harus menyelesaikan naruto-saya, #lirik fandom sebelah, tapi.. lagi buntu sama sekali.. apalagi ceritanya terus berputar-putar, bikin saya agak pusing. Oh ya, tentang fic di atas, Saya tahu bahwa banyak hal-hal yang tidak tepat dengan urutan cerita manganya, tetapi saya memang sengaja, #sebenarnya lupa-pundung :'( , fokus saya memang bukan ke scene" yang ada di death note, tapi lebih ke pengembangan ide saya sendiri, #jadi cuma minjem chara aja, tapi garis besarnya masih sama. Oh ya, chapter ini emang sedikit sekali scene LightL, karena ini saya maksudkan sebagai prolog. Kita lihat chapter depan ya~

Catatan sedikit, kata Chaos yang diatas, itu bahasa Yunani, jadi bukan bhs inggris. Jadi nggak sama maknanya.

Minta review-nya ya, untuk meningkatkan kualitas tulisan saya. Semoga berkenan.

Without Wax,

Ao Lawiet

-Oh ya, sebaiknya reviewnya saya balas lewat PM atau di chapter depan saja?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks banget yang udah review~ Saya cinta kalian^^

* * *

Hidden Heart

Light Yagami x L. Lawliet

Death Note©Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

**Shounen-ai**, Japanese mode, Alternate Universe, **Don't like? Don't read, **Silakan tekan tombol kembali pada layar gadget Anda, terimakasih banyak.

You've been warned. I won't receive any flames about pairing.

* * *

Chapter 2

Filotes

(Afeksi)

* * *

Mudah beradaptasi. Salah satu sifat Light yang menonjol. Satu-dua hari menghabiskan waktu tanpa berpindah disekitar L cukup untuk membuatnya mulai memahami karakter pemuda yang mentah sosialnya itu. Namunpun demikian, Light tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak berjengit setiap melihat pola makan L. Light yang adalah penganut prinsip makanan sehat, bahkan masih bisa memberi toleransi pada orang-orang yang mengonsumsi makanan instan maupun junkfood, tapi tidak dengan komposisi piramida makanan L yang membuatnya ngeri. Berapa keras kerja pankreas L untuk mencegah pemuda itu terkena diabetes? Light yakin sekali kadar insulin dalam tubuh L jauh di atas rata-rata.

"Ryuuzaki, apa kau tidak bisa berhenti memakan donat itu sebentar saja? Setidaknya tidak ketika kita tengah serius mendiskusikan kasus ini."

Satu lagi hal yang di benci Light dari makanan manis L adalah kemampuannya untuk membuat detektif nomor satu dunia itu menjadi semakin naif dan tak terkendali, khususnya dalam etika makan. Lihatlah, bagaimana serbuk-serbuk gula putih yang menaburi donat tersebut menyebar di atas sofa dan lantai. Dan mulut Ryuuzaki yang penuh donat ketika berbicara, menerbangkan beberapa serbuk putih itu ke mata Light. Membuat Light harus mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memberi pelototan yang lebih berintensitas kepada L. Belum lagi noda-noda gula yang membekas di lembar file kasus mereka dari jemari L. Light yang sungguh tidak suka hal-hal berantakan ingin sekali rasanya membuang jauh-jauh semua krim-krim, kue, gula, dan segala macam coklat serta permen milik L jauh-jauh dari sang pemilik, setidaknya ketika ia ada di sini.

"Saya membutuhkan asupan glukosa sebagai energy bagi otak saya, Light-kun."

Satu lagi donat mungil menyelinap ke dalam mulut L.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kau berlebihan?"

Light memundurkan wajah sedikit ketika matanya yang jeli menangkap gerakan gula putih pada permukaan donat L bersiap meluncurkan amunisi lagi ke matanya.

"Saya tidak berlebihan, Light-kun."

L memasukkan sebuah lagi donat yang tersisa dari piring Kristal di atas meja itu ke mulutnya.

"Gula tidak baik untuk darahmu, Ryuuzaki. Kau bisa terkena diabetes."

"Apakah kita tengah membicarakan masalah kematian, Light-kun?"

L memasang wajah tanpa dosa yang di ketahui dengan jelas oleh Light ada prediksi yang membahayakan di baliknya.

"Hanya kemungkinan kau terkena diabetes, Ryuuzaki," Light berkata bosan. Paham betul bahwa perdebatan mereka akan dimulai lagi.

"Apakah jika saya mengonsumsi makanan manis saya akan terkena diabetes?"

"Jika kau makan terlalu banyak."

"Jadi Light-kun menginginkan agar saya mengurangi porsi makanan manis saya?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Tapi saya tidak dapat hidup tanpa makanan manis saya, bukankah Light-kun tahu itu?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan 'mengurangi', Ryuuzaki."

Nada kesal mulai menyusup dalam kalimat Light. L memicingkan mata.

"Itu sama saja."

"Baik, makan saja makanan manismu itu sebanyak yang kau suka."

"Jika demikian bukankah saya akan terkena diabetes? Light-kun menginginkan kematian saya?"

"Kalau begitu, Ryuuzaki, jangan sentuh makanan manismu itu."

Nada suara Light benar-benar berbahaya sekarang. Berbicara dengan seseorang seperti L memang terkadang menguras emosi jauh lebih banyak daripada menonton megadrama. Bukan berarti Light gemar atau pernah menonton megadrama, hanya sebagai ungkapan saja.

"Tapi saya tidak bisa hidup tanpa makanan manis saya. Light-kun menginginkan ketak-hidupan saya?"

"Terserah kau saja Ryuuzaki."

Light nyaris kehilangan kesabaran. Ia harus menghentikan pembicaraan ini sebelum porsi sebuah pukulan atau tendangan masuk ke dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Hmm.. Light-kun menginginkan kematian dan ketakhidupan saya. Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang menguntungkan Kira. Naik 2 % Light-kun,"

"RYUUZAKI !"

* * *

"Bisakah kau mengingat bahwa kita terhubung, Ryuuzaki?"

Light berkata dengan nada tajam, karena lagi-lagi L bergerak seenaknya. Membuat tangan kiri Light otomatis tertarik sehingga borgol itu menyentak tulang pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Maaf, Light-kun"

Light hanya menghela napas. Ekor matanya menangkap refleksi L, ia melihat detektif tersebut tengah gelisah. Sesungguhnyalah, L sedikit gelisah. Sebagian karena intuisinya yang terus-menerus berbisik bagaikan alarm bahaya, sebagian lagi karena ia belum menemukan tersangka. L tengah membuka cakrawalanya lebar-lebar, mencari tanda-tanda orang lain yang mampu dikategorikan sebagai terduga Kira. Dari semua informasi yang masuk, belum ada apapun yang membawa api semangat L. Apakah ia benar-benar harus mempertimbangkan kembali karakteristik Kira dalam pikirannya? Penyelidikan dari awal sungguh menguji kesabaran L, karena terjadi tepat ketika ia merasa semua dugaannya telah pasti. Namun sekali lagi, fakta-fakta. Fakta-fakta yang menjadi dasar pemikiran seseorang yang rasional dan objektif sepertinya, sama sekali terbolak-balik dan jauh dari kata mendukung untuk pemikiran dan analisanya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menandaskan sebuah keputusan hanya berdasarkan opini dan dugaan.

"Kuharap kau tidak hanya meminta maaf Ryuuzaki, cobalah setidaknya mengingat."

Light mengarahkan pandangan kembali ke monitor di hadapannya. Sudah berapa kali hari ini Ryuuzaki bertingkah serupa, dan tak lama berselang sebelum mengulanginya lagi. Light sungguh-sungguh kesal dibuatnya. Jika Light tidak membaca ekspresi suram di wajah L yang datar itu, mungkin sejak kali pertama ia sudah memulai adu jotos dengan detektif itu. Light menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat L hanya diam dan tak berhenti menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya. Light sedikit tersentak ketika amber keemasannya menangkap gerakan signifikan dari grafik yang berkedip dihadapannya.

"Ryuuzaki! Terjadi kematian penjahat secara mendadak dalam jumlah besar!"

L tersentak dan mengarahkan matanya yang hitam besar ke monitor yang dicermatinya sedari tadi. Light benar. Jemari L dengan sigap melacak data tersebut, perintahnya kepada penyidik yang lain segera dijatuhkan. L sendiri dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menekan tombol berganti-ganti pada keyboard, melacak nama-nama penjahat yang terbunuh, waktu kematian, tingkat kejahatan yang dilakukan, dan latar belakang hidup mereka. Light yang dengan jelas merasa sedikit senang dengan antusiasme L tanpa membuang waktu melakukan hal serupa, merangkai benang-benang kasus yang mungkin dapat membawa mereka mengungkap jati diri Kira.

Larut dalam hening tak berkesudahan yang hanya dipecahkan dengan bunyi scroll mouse dan ketukan pada keyboard, L dengan tak berkedip terus melahap semua informasi yang mengalir ke computer di hadapannya. Mempelajarinya dengan seksama. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda lelah meski hampir tiga jam ia tak bergeser dari posisinya semula. Tidak ada rasa kaku pada tulang-tulangnya sebagaimana tidak ada rasa pedih di mata ketika semua perhatian L hanya tercurah pada penyelesaian kasus Kira. Nurani keadilan L tertusuk-tusuk ketika ia membaca jumlah penjahat yang mengalami serangan jantung tersebut. Betapa.. sungguh mengerikan Kira dapat membunuh demikian banyak jumlah tanpa terusik hatinya. Apakah Kira sungguh tidak mempunyai hati? Walau bagaimanapun tingkah seorang penjahat, bagi L, hal yang patut dilakukan atas mereka hanyalah menyerahkan mereka pada hukum. Tidak bisa dengan mengadili sepihak seperti yang dilakukan Kira. L merasa nurani keadilannya semakin sesak, salah besar jika Kira menganggap dengan cara ini ia dapat menegakkan keadilan. L mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, ia pasti akan menangkap Kira. Ia tidak akan membiarkan korban-korban baru bertambah. Ia harus—

"Ryuuzaki, istirahatlah sejenak―" Light menepuk punggung L. Membuat detektif itu terkejut dan menoleh. Mata sewarna madu Light yang teduh lagi-lagi menjerat labirin gelap L, tangannya yang hangat menegaskan ketulusan. L hanya menatap Light tidak mengerti ketika sepiring donat salju disorongkan kepadanya.

"―bukankah kau membutuhkan asupan glukosa untuk berpikir? Kau sudah terlalu banyak berpikir dalam tiga jam belakangan ini, tapi tak sedikitpun gula yang kau sentuh."

"Bukankah Light-kun membenci makanan manis saya?"

Light memposisikan dirinya dihadapan L, duduk dengan tangan kanannya masih memegang piring berisi donat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain, yang terhubung dengan L diletakkan kasual diatas sandaran kursi. Dilihatnya L ragu-ragu menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil salah satu dari donat-donat yang menggiurkan tersebut.

"Ya. Tapi kau hanya mau menyentuh makanan itu saja. Bagaimanapun kau harus makan, Ryuuzaki. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika saya sakit? Light-kun akan bebas dari pengawasan saya."

L dan kecurigaannya yang mendarah daging.

"Secara teknis itu berarti aku juga sakit Ryuuzaki.―" Light menggerakkan sedikit tangan kirinya. Gemerincing rantai beradu memutus kesenyapan antara mereka.

"― Jika demikian siapa yang akan menyelidiki kasus ini?"

L tidak menjawab perkataan retoris Light. Dengan ujung telunjuknya yang kurus bagai ranting kayu ia menekan-nekan permukaan donat yang bertabur gula.

"Apakah Light-kun menaruh racun di dalam donat saya?"

L melemparkan pertanyaan itu sambil lalu. Tapi tak sedikit pun matanya bergeser dari lelehan madu yang manisnya mencekik milik partner sekaligus tertuduhnya tersebut.

"Kau menguji kesabaranku, Ryuuzaki?"

"Saya hanya mengatakan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Terlebih jika Light-kun adalah Kira. Dengan kematian saya, tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi Kira. Kira dapat menciptakan dunia ideal—"

Kata-kata L terputus ketika merasakan usapan yang lembut di puncak kepalanya. Ketika ia menegakkan kepala, di dapatinya wajah Light yang sedemikian dekat, kedua bola mata cerdas itu menatap lembut padanya.

"Kau meracau Ryuuzaki―" mata L membulat ketika merasakan tatapan itu semakin intens, dan jemari kiri Light naik menyentuh bibir bawahnya perlahan. Mengusapnya lembut, memintanya membuka. Sekuat tenaga ia menghapus rasa gemetar aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. L semakin tidak mengerti akan gerak tubuhnya yang tidak dapat dikendalikan, tubuhnya lebih menuruti naluri daripada perintah otaknya. Kedua belah bibirnya yang semula terkatup rapat menyerah pada jemari Light, merekah membuka. Light tersenyum simpul.

Rasa manis memabukkan meyebar di papilla-papila pengecap L. Otaknya masih berkedip-kedip memproses apa yang terjadi. Sungguh memprihatinkan kerja otaknya jika menyangkut hal di luar keabsahan fakta dan dunia eksak. L menengadah, mempertemukan kedua malamnya pada senja milik Light. Ada kilatan jenaka pada mata Light. Jemari Light kembali menyentuh bibirnya, mengatupnya hingga rapat kembali.

Sebuah donat mungil telah terkunci di dalam rongga mulut L.

"―makanlah."

Light tertawa geli. L membuang muka.

* * *

"Light!"

Light mengernyitkan dahi menanti serbuan pelukan maut Misa. Gadis yang tidak ia ingat bagaimana bisa menjadi kekasihnya tersebut melompat ke arah Light dengan penuh semangat hingga Light nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Mi-misa, lepas.."

Misa menampilkan cengiran minta maaf begitu menyadari Light hampir kehabisan napas karenanya. Matanya yang penuh harapan menatap Light dengan memelas, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan L yang duduk menyelidikinya sedari tadi di sebelah Light. Misa masih memendam kesal terhadap teman sekampus Light tersebut.

"Misa ingin kencan dengan Light hari ini!"

Light mengeluh dalam hati. Namun dengan sikap _gentleman-_nya, mana mungkin ia mengecewakan seorang gadis, meski sejujurnya kaki Light sangat berat untuk melangkah. Lagipula, ia masih perlu menyelidiki bukti-bukti baru dan menyusun rencana terkait kasus Kira ini. Melihat dari banyaknya file yang harus dibaca, Light yakin L tidak akan mengizinkan mereka pergi. Mungkin. Tetapi alih-alih mengajukan alasan, Light hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Misa berjingkrak riang.

"Misa ingin ke Spaceland!~ "

"Saya terpaksa ikut"

Ucapan L barusan sukses menghilangkan ke-sweatdropped-an Light atas dasar pilihan tempat kencan Misa. Spaceland? Umur mereka berapa sih?

Misa menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya kepada L.

"Mengapa Ryuuzaki mengganggu kencan Misa?"

L menutup beberapa laman yang menunjukkan grafik-grafik rumit dan berbagai riwayat hidup serta foto-foto yang tak terkira banyaknya. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan punggung membungkuk yang memang sudah tak dapat diluruskan kembali. Tanpa mempedulikan dahi Light yang berkerut, L memasukkan salah satu permen yang berserakan diatas meja ke dalam mulutnya.

"Saya terpaksa."

"Memangnya Ryuuzaki tidak bisa melepas borgol ini sebentar saja? Misa janji kencannya tidak lama-lama, asalkan Ryuuzaki mau membuka borgol Light. Bagaimana?"

"Saya tidak bisa. Saya tidak bisa membiarkan Light-kun dan Misa-san berdua saja. Bisa saja Light-kun dan Misa-san merencanakan konspirasi membunuh saya, karena persentase kemungkinan kalian adalah Kira belum nol persen―", khususnya Light-kun, pikir L dalam hati.

"―lebih lanjut, jika saya membiarkan kalian berdua tanpa pengawasan, kalian bisa saja merencanakan pembunuhan penjahat dengan cara yang lebih tak terdeteksi, yang akan menyulitkan saya. Bisa saja Light-kun dan Misa-san merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya. Bisa saja Light-kun dan Misa-san tidak lagi hanya membunuh penjahat, tetapi juga semua orang yang dimata Light-kun dan Misa-san adalah orang yang bersalah, padahal kedudukan mereka tidak demikian di mata hukum―karena manusia cenderung menilai segala sesuatu secara subjektif. Bisa saja dalam waktu yang sebentar itu, membuat saya harus menanggung penyesalan seumur hidup karena saya telah lengah. Lengah dalam tugas saya, yang membuat dunia harus menanggungnya."

Light tertegun. Matanya tak lepas dari pandangan kosong L yang menatap jauh, tempat yang tak terlihat olehnya. Light tidak merasa kagum, tidak juga keinginan untuk mentertawakan. Justru Light merasa kasihan, bukan—bukan hal sedangkal itu, tetapi perasaan yang jauh lebih dalam yang membuatnya bersedia mencabik Kira saat itu juga—empati, kepada detektif yang terasing dari sistem sosial masyarakat tersebut. Mengapa pemuda ringkih itu membebani punggungnya terlalu berat? Tanpa Light sadari kakinya melangkah dan memposisikan tubuhnya sejajar dihadapan L, meraih tangan kanan L yang terjuntai dengan tangan kirinya sendiri. Mengeratkannya, dan menariknya pergi.

_Lepaskan bebanmu. Berikan padaku. Aku disini._

"Ayo berangkat, Ryuuzaki."

* * *

L menggerakkan sepatunya dengan risih. Ia tidak terbiasa mengenakan sepatu. Belum lagi kaus kaki yang amat tidak disukainya sekarang tengah memasung kakinya erat-erat. L harus menahan keinginan membanting sepatu beserta kaus kaki mengerikan itu saat ini juga. Light menyamarkan tawanya menjadi dengusan bosan ketika matanya menangkap refleksi L dengan wajahnya yang mengkerut. Misa yang ikut memperhatikan arah pandang Light mengembangkan senyum mengingat usaha mereka memasangkan sepatu dan kaus kaki itu pada L sebelumnya—hal yang menyebabkan kerusuhan besar terjadi di markas, membuat Watari dan seluruh penyelidik dari kepolisian Jepang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Misa baru tahu jika L punya sisi yang cukup manusiawi juga. Bahwa L juga bisa marah dalam konteks cemberut bagi Misa. Bahwa L juga bisa merajuk, seperti halnya Misa jika Light tidak mau berkencan, seperti yang ditunjukkannya saat ini—L sama sekali tidak mau melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Light,―" Misa mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke arena rumah hantu, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk lengan kanan Light erat, "―Misa ingin kesana~"

Light mengangguk. L yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa berjalan dua langkah di belakang mereka berdua. Bersama mereka melangkah menuju kegelapan.

"Gyaa~ Light! Misa takut! ... Gyaa~ Sadakoo!"

Misa menjerit ketakutan. Ia merapatkan tubuh kepada Light. Light menghela napas, mengusap-usap punggung Misa, menenangkannya. Light menatap tak tertarik pada kepala-kepala yang menggantung, rambut-rambut menjuntai dan mata melotot serta darah yang berceceran. Bukannya semua itu adalah rekayasa semata? Apa yang ditakutkan Misa? Light menoleh kearah L yang telah berada di sampingnya. Pandangan aneh L terhadap Misa membuat Light melemparkan senyum maklum, sebelum L meneruskan langkah tanpa minat. L menendang salah satu kepala yang berguling tiba-tiba tanpa ekspresi, tidak disengaja olehnya kepala itu menggelinding ke kaki Misa. Membuat Misa menjerit lagi, Light sudah tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari wahana tersebut. Cukup sudah rusuknya serasa remuk dipeluk Misa, dan pergelangan tangannya berderak karena L berjalan tanpa mengingat hubungan―borgol mereka.

Setelah melewati kegelapan terakhir yang diisi jauh lebih banyak jeritan Misa—Light memperkirakan tulang rusuknya sudah patah tiga, mereka akhirnya keluar juga dari wahana tersebut. Light tengah mengerjapkan matanya ketika sadar Misa menariknya ke wahana lain.

Roller Coaster.

Oh God, good. Tangannya akan memar-memar dicengkram Misa.

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ryuuzaki?"

Light menyodorkan segelas teh hijau kepada L, matanya tidak berpindah seinci pun. Kondisi L cukup memprihatinkan bagi Light sebenarnya, selain wajahnya yang semakin kusut dan kakinya yang kram―akibat terlalu lama menggunakan sepatu, matanya terlihat lebih sayu. Jelas saja, tigapuluh menit tanpa berhenti di atas roller coaster―Light tidak percaya Misa punya imun terhadap hal demikian―bukan hal yang dapat di atasi terlebih bagi seorang pemula. Dirinya saja masih merasa pening, apalagi L.

"Saya baik-baik saja Light-kun."

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat Ryuuzaki, penyelidikan biarlah sementara ini dilakukan Ayah dan rekannya. Sepertinya kau butuh tidur."

L mengangguk. Ia berjalan sedikit sempoyongan, kepalanya masih terasa bergoyang. Fokus matanya kabur, sepertinya ia akan menabrak sesuatu. Ugh.

"Ryuuzaki!"

Light menangkap tubuh L sebelum jatuh membentur lantai. Dengan sedikit cemas ia menggoyangkan tubuh Ryuuzaki, memastikan kesadaran pemuda itu. Hal semacam ini belum pernah terjadi pada L sebelumnya meski ia tidak tidur bermalam-malam atau kehabisan energi karena berpikir terlalu banyak. Kecemasannya berkurang ketika merasakan cengkraman lemah di bahunya.

"Light-kun.."

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi. Kau jelas kelelahan, apakah perlu kupanggilkan Watari?"

Light memposisikan L senyaman mungkin di pelukannya. Pemuda ini ramping.

"Tidak perlu. Saya.. hanya perlu beristirahat."

"Baiklah. Jangan memaksakan diri. Biarkan aku membawamu ke kamar."

Light memposisikan kedua kaki L di lekukan tangan kanannya, sementara bahu dan kepala L disandarkan ke tangan kirinya. Ia menggendong L dalam posisi demikian hingga mencapai lift. Dengan membiarkan kepala L bersandar ke bahunya Light menekan tombol di sisi lift hingga pintu lift terbuka. Dipapahnya L ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol yang membawa mereka ke lantai empat puluh tiga. Tempat tinggal L merangkap dirinya.

"Ayo, Ryuuzaki."

Light kembali menggendong L begitu pintu Lift terbuka. Ia melangkah tergesa menuju pintu tunggal berdaun kecoklatan di hadapannya. Memutar pegangannya cepat dan meletakkan L di atas pembaringan king-size putih dengan bed cover hitam legam. Light merasakan cengkraman L menguat.

"Ryuuzaki? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

L menggeleng pelan. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Dadanya turun naik memasok udara. Pening. Kepalanya serasa berputar. Ia merasakan tangan Light bagai bara api di dahinya. Apakah.. apakah hanya temperatur tubuhnya yang berubah drastis?

"Kau demam! "

Di dengarnya Light bergumam. Tangan kanannya terasa di tarik tiba-tiba, sentakan yang membuatnya meringis. Suara Light bergaung samar di telinganya.

"Bisa kau lepas borgol ini L? Aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk mengompresmu! "

"Saya... membuang kuncinya."

Satu lagi kebohongan atas dasar kewaspadaan, lebih tepatnya kecurigaan.

"Kau.. !"

Light berusaha meredam emosinya. Sudah, batinnya, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar dengan Ryuuzaki. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi Light menggendong L di punggungnya, setelah memposisikan L dengan baik, ia berjalan ke seberang ruangan, membuka lemari es untuk mengambil es batu. Di letakkannya dalam wadah keramik biru pucat sedang, kemudian membuka laci paling bawah, mengambil handuk kecil tebal. Light meletakkan handuk putih tersebut di dalam wadah keramik. Dengan tangan kirinya ia membawa wadah keramik tersebut ke sisi tempat tidur sementara tangan kanannya mempertahankan posisi L.

Light membaringkan L kembali. Meletakkan kompres di dahi L, berusaha menurunkan panasnya. Jam digital di meja di samping tempat tidur menunjukkan pukul delapan malam kurang tujuh menit, bukan waktu yang umum bagi mereka―terlebih L untuk pergi beristirahat. Namun hari ini adalah pengecualian. L jelas butuh beristirahat setelah hampir delapan jam―mulai dari jam sebelas pagi hingga jam tujuh malam―dipaksa mengitari sekaligus menjajaki segala macam jenis permainan di taman bermain oleh Misa. Apalagi gerimis setelahnya, jelas menurunkan imunitas L. Light menaiki tempat tidur, berbaring di samping L.

"Beristirahatlah L—,"

Light menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua. Ia memandang detektif di sebelahnya, dorongan untuk menyibak rambut gelap itu nyaris tak tertahan. Namun alih-alih menyentuhkan tangannya ke rambut L, ia malah membenarkan posisi punggung L yang kurang nyaman. Tangan yang kerap berada di bibir itu diletakkannya dengan hati-hati di sisi tubuh sang pemilik. Bola mata Light sedikit terkesiap ketika L mengubah posisi dalam tidurnya. Puncak kepala pemuda itu bersandar di dadanya. Light melengkungkan senyum kecil.

"—Good night."

* * *

Continued.

* * *

Maaf lama update readers. Thanks udah review sebelumnya. Sebagai gantinya saya publish dua chapter sekaligus―review tetep per chapter ya^^

Sebenarnya saya kurang puas sama chapter ini. Kurang to the point menurut saya. Saya akan coba perbaiki itu dan berkonsentrasi pada lingkup masalah Light dan L itu sendiri, sebisa mungkin mengesampingkan hal sepelenya. Nah, mulai disini mulai rumit #nyengir. Tapi akan saya usahakan.

O ya, pada dasarnya saya menulis fic ini pengennya dari sudut pandang L. Tapi disini masih dominan Light kayaknya kan? Makanya saya bilang chapter ini tuh agak pindah jalur. Chapter berikutnya saya perbaiki. Semoga saya enggak terkena WB, amin. ^^

Semua kritik dan saran yang membangun saya harapkan dari readers semuanya.

Thanks~

Without Wax,

Ao Lawiet.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks yang udah review sampe sini^^ U're my spirit!

* * *

Hidden Heart

Light Yagami x L. Lawliet

Death Note©Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

**Shounen-ai**, Japanese mode, Alternate Universe, **Don't like? Don't read, **Silakan tekan tombol kembali pada layar gadget Anda, terimakasih banyak.

You've been warned. I won't receive any flames about pairing.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ananke

(Tak terelakkan)

* * *

L membuka mata, kesadaran pelan-pelan kembali padanya. Refleksi bulan penuh yang keperakan terbayang melalui bagian atap kamar yang sepenuhnya dari kaca murni. Bintang tidak banyak, hanya beberapa saja yang bahkan jaraknya sedikit jauh dari sang bulan. Kepalanya masih terasa agak berat, L memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Sesaat ia merasa heran, sesungguhnya ini pertama kalinya ia berada dalam posisi berbaring, karena setiap malam-malam pekat yang dilaluinya meski memejamkan mata, tetaplah ia berada dalam posisi duduk khasnya. Sehelai kain putih jatuh dari dahi L, yang dipungut dan digenggamnya. Hangat. Panas yang sempat mendera L telah berpindah pada kain tersebut. L meletakkan kain tersebut di atas meja, matanya terpaku pada wadah keramik biru di sebelah jam digital yang menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Jemari kurus L perlahan menenggelamkan diri di wadah tersebut, dingin, bisiknya ketika cairan di dalamnya menyentuh kulit.

L mendengar gesekan selimut di belakang punggungnya. Ia mengalihkan pandang tak terdefinisi pada Light yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Terima kasih, Light-kun."

Suaranya terdengar tertahan ketika ia mengembalikan posisinya di sebelah Light. Ia meletakkan kepala di atas bantal putih dan mencoba meluruskan punggung serta kaki. L tak mengerti mengapa napasnya seolah terhenti ketika helai-helai sinar bulan membuat wajah Light semakin menawan. Sempurna, seperti malaikat, bukannya mewujudkan wajah Kira. L menarik selimut mereka hingga sebatas kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja di ganggu perasaan tidak yakin apakah bulan juga akan mampu membuat wajahnya sedikit terlihat menawan seperti itu.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Light-kun."

Light meregangkan tangannya dan melihat L disebelahnya tengah menghirup secangkir teh. Ia merasa lega melihat pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

"Pagi, Ryuuzaki."

Cahaya matahari pucat kekuningan menyembul dari tumpukan awan-awan menembus jendela kamar mereka. Gorden berwarna _broken white_ menjuntai hampir menyentuh lantai tersibak, menampilkan wajah Tokyo yang mulai sibuk. Light menggeser duduknya dan mengedarkan pandang. Keseluruhan kamar yang mereka tempati sangat simple, namun mewah dan modern. Lantai kamar mereka adalah pualam putih yang pengerjaannya demikian bagus sehingga terlihat tidak bersekat. Dari pintu masuk yang menghadap timur, pada dinding seberang kanannya terdapat pintu kaca timah keperakan yang berglasur daun maple, yang merupakan kamar mandi. Kamar mandi itu sendiri merupakan kesatuan kamar mandi basah dan kering. Kamar mandi basah di bagian barat, elemen vitalnya adalah bathtub, shower, dan ruangan kecil berisi toilet and sink, kamar mandi kering yang menyatu di sebelahnya terdiri dari human washer milik L dan rak handuk. Benda lain yang melengkapi kesatuan kamar mandi itu adalah lantai granit hitam, bidet bewarna putih porselen, medicine cabinet, dan seperangkat alat mandi-termasuk sikat gigi. Dinding kamar mandi tersebut terdiri dari pualam putih bermotif rangkaian garis-garis lengkung tak tentu, pada bagian selatannya terpasang cermin-cermin tanpa bingkai. Pada dinding sebelah timur agak ke kiri, terdapat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan kamar mandi dengan ruang pakaian. Masih pada dinding seberang kanan pintu masuk, terdapat dua pintu lagi, yaitu pintu perpustakaan yang di dalamnya terhubung dengan balkon, serta pintu paling ujung yang merupakan pintu ruang bertemperatur rendah sebagai tempat penyimpanan makanan manis L. Light masih menggerutu jika ingat hal ini. Di sebelah pintu masuk, menghadap dinding barat, terdapat sebuah grand piano putih yang belum pernah disentuh. Di sebelah piano tersebut terdapat sofa tunggal berlengan dengan cabinet setinggi dinding yang terletak menyiku. Seluruhnya di alasi karpet tebal lembut berwarna biru tua. Bagian utara kamar di isi meja panjang dengan tiga unit computer dan tambahan beberapa monitor lagi. Di sebelah meja tersebut, sekaligus yang mengakhiri dinding utara, terdapat lemari besi berisi dokumen-dokumen kasus Kira. Akhirnya pada dinding yang menghadap pintu masuk, terdapat masing-masing dua jendela berdekatan pada ujung-ujung sisinya. Bersandar pada dinding tersebut deretan sofa tunggal berlengan coklat muda dengan meja gading panjang di sebelah kiri, sedangkan di sebelah kanannya bersandar satu set sofa putih membentuk huruf L dengan meja gading serupa. Bagian ini di alasi karpet biru tua yang serupa dengan lantai bagian barat. Hampir di tengah ruangan terpapar king-size bed putih bersandar pada dinding selatan dengan selimut biru tua tebal, di sisi kirinya terdapat meja pualam bersegi delapan dengan lima kaki bergaya kuno. Lantai bagian tengah ini dialasi dengan karpet tebal hitam polos yang sangat lembut. Chandelier tergantung di tengah-tengah, di ujung bagian langit-langit kaca yang hanya menempati bagian atas tempat tidur—selebihnya langit-langit tersebut adalah warna putih yang solid―memberikan kesan mewah sekaligus klasik.

Suara denting gelas menghentikan observasi Light. Membuatnya menyibakkan selimut dan menurunkan kaki. Kemeja coklatnya terkancing rapi namun terlihat berantakan.

"Ada apa, Ryuuzaki?"

L memakukan pandangannya ke lantai. Ibu jarinya kembali berada di bibir, bentuk kebiasaan yang sulit di lepas.

"Terima kasih sudah merawat saya kemarin, Light-kun."

Senyum hangat tertoreh di wajah Light, tangannya terjulur mengusap rambut L. Mengejutkan sang pemuda, sekaligus pemilik tangan itu sendiri. Canggung Light menurunkan jemarinya, membenarkan selimut di sekitar kaki L.

"Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau cukup berat juga, "

L membulatkan mata. Sedikit rona merah muncul di pipinya, mengingat Light telah menggendongnya kemarin, ia merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman harus terlihat lemah di hadapan musuhnya.

"Maafkan saya, " ujarnya sambil mengalihkan muka.

Light hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ia berjalan memutar sehingga berada di sebelah kiri L. Matanya memastikan waktu sejenak, tujuh sepuluh, cukup siang untuk menyiapkan diri. Ia menepuk punggung L yang terus mengikutinya sedari tadi, mengajaknya mandi, rutinitas baru yang telah di siapkan untuknya. L mengangguk, tiba-tiba saja tergerak untuk merapikan selimut yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. L merasakan tatapan Light menghujam punggungnya. Heran. L meratakan telapak kaki di atas karpet, mendahului Light menuju kamar mandi. Kenop pintu terbuka, tanpa banyak bicara L menghampiri human-washernya dan melepaskan kaus putihnya. Light yang masih ingat bagaimana tubuh L berputar-putar di dalam mesin aneh tersebut diam-diam telah berjanji untuk memaksa pemuda itu mandi selayaknya manusia normal. Maka ia menarik lengan L begitu pemuda itu mulai menuangkan sabun cair ke dalam Human-washer tersebut. L balik menatapnya heran.

"Ryuuzaki, kau harus mandi secara normal."

"Menurut Light-kun ini tidak normal? "

L menunjuk mesin pencuci manusia di hadapannya. Light mendengus, seumur hidup dengan segudang ilmu pengetahuan baru kali inilah ia mendengar alat semacam itu. Bagian mananya yang normal?

"Ya. Itu berbahaya."

"Sama sekali tidak, " ujar L sambil menurunkan jeans birunya. Ia untuk pertama kalinya merasa sedikit segan mengekpos tubuhnya di hadapan Light. Bukannya L tidak keberatan terhadap orang lain, bahkan tidak, ia sangat sangat menjaga privasinya. Light adalah pengecualian—karena mereka terhubung, well. Hari kemarin sepertinya semua baik-baik saja dengan diri L. Pagi ini keanehan mulai menjalari tubuh saya, pikirnya. "Saya sudah bertahun-tahun menggunakan benda ini Light-kun. Light-kun tidak perlu khawatir. Ini sangat aman." L menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan melepas boxernya di bawah pandangan Light. Kemarin dirinya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Light, bahkan ketika Light menegur karena ia melepaskan pakaian seenaknya. Mata L membesar ketika sebuah tangan terjulur mematikan human-washernya. Tangan Light. Mulut L baru akan membuka untuk memprotes tetapi Light sudah menariknya ke sisi bathtub. Light telah mengisi bathtub tersebut dengan air hangat sejak mereka memasuki kamar mandi, sehingga tinggi air tersebut sekarang hampir mencapai permukaannya. Light menuangkan sabun cair ke dalamnya, hingga air tersebut mulai memunculkan lapisan busa. L menatapnya dengan penuh ingin tahu.

Setelah merasa cukup, Light menuntun L untuk masuk ke dalam bathtub dan duduk. Cukup sulit menyuruh L meluruskan kakinya. Light mengambil semacam spons dan menggosok punggung Ryuuzaki serta kedua tangannya. Shower dinyalakan, butiran air membasahi rambut dan membersihkan punggung pucat L. Light mengambil botol shampoo dan menuangkan beberapa tetes ke kepala L kemudian mengusapnya perlahan. L memejamkan mata. Ia merasa sangat nyaman. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa banyak orang gemar mandi berlama-lama. L menoleh ke cermin di sebelahnya, ia berkata kepada Light, "Kepala saya berbusa."

Light tertawa pelan. Tangannya menciptakan bentuk-bentuk aneh dari rambut L yang kuyu. L mengerutkan dahi, tetapi tidak memprotes. Sesungguhnya ia merasa sangat nyaman. Tangan Light yang besarnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan tangannya sendiri terasa sangat melindungi. L merasakan masa kecilnya yang sepi terbangun dan bersemangat.

"Pejamkan matamu Ryuuzaki, aku akan membilas rambutmu. Shampoo bisa membuat mata perih, bahkan iritasi." Sekali lagi Light menyalakan shower.

L menurut. Aliran air di kepalanya terasa sangat menenangkan. Ia merasa benar-benar rileks, berbeda dengan waktu ketika ia menggunakan Human washer. Tidak ada perubahan perasaan secara signifikan seperti sekarang ini. Atau hal ini terjadi hanya karena ada Light di sampingnya?

* * *

Umumnya Lightlah yang selalu menyeimbangkan gerakan menyendok makanannya dengan L ketika waktu mereka makan bersama. Namun pagi ini L berusaha menahan egoistisnya barang sejenak. Ia tidak yakin akan dasar tindakannya, tapi ia tahu bahwa sifatnya yang biasa akan membuat Light menjadi sebal. Ia tidak ingin Light menjadi kesal, terlebih ketika pemuda itu sudah begitu baik kepadanya. Meski ia bersifat kekanakan dan egois, ia bukan orang yang tidak tahu berterimakasih. Lagi pula ia tidaklah sepenuhnya buta akan sosial, mengenai aspek-aspek dasar ia cukup paham. Ia hanya tidak dapat memunculkan dan mengendalikan, terutama emosi dan perasaan, adalah hal diluar kendalinya. Secara gamblang, pengalamannya dalam sosial adalah secara teori. Pemahaman dan penerapan hampir tidak pernah menyapanya. Dan sekarang adalah salah satu saat langka bagi kehidupan sosialnya. L menyambut tantangan tersebut. Seperti biasa, sarapan di antarkan oleh Watari ke kamar mereka, karena L tidak suka duduk di meja makan—Light pernah berkata bahwa ia akan mengubah kebiasaan L ini. Di hadapan kedua pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofa putih tersebut telah terhidang tiga lapis pancake dengan sirup maple untuk Light, serta tiga lapis pancake dengan sirup strawberry untuk L. Meja gading panjang itu juga memuat semangkuk buah ceri, tiga cake dengan krim yang berbeda, dua toples balok gula, dua pai buah yang terbungkus alumunium foil, satu toples permen, satu mangkuk strawberry, segelas teh hijau tanpa gula, dan segelas balok gula dengan teh hijau.

L menyuap makanannya dengan pelan-pelan, caranya memegang sendok tetap membuat umum mengernyit, tapi saat ini hanya ada Light disana. Pancakenya tidak ditelan bulat-bulat seperti kemarin-kemarin, tetapi dikunyah hingga halus seperti yang telah berkali-kali Light katakan. Sekarang kecepatan makan mereka seimbang, ehm, sebelumnya L sudah menghabiskan separuh makanan manisnya di meja ketika Light belum lagi menyelesaikan sarapan. L menoleh untuk mengamati reaksi Light, Light mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, tetapi bibirnya tersenyum hangat. Merasa senang, ia ikut mengembangkan senyum.

Di luar kebiasaan, kali ini Light tidak mengomentari caranya duduk ataupun jumlah makanan manis yang tersedia di meja. Bahkan Light memakan sepotong cake yang selalu ia tolak sebelumnya. L memandang orang yang dicurigainya itu dengan heran, tapi ia pikir ini adalah cara seseorang menghargai orang lain. Rasa senangnya berlipat dua kali, meski lebar senyumnya tetap sama.

* * *

"Light~! Misa kangen~"

L mengangkat wajah dari file yang tengah dibukanya dengan kalem. Pemandangan Misa menyerbu masuk dengan penuh semangat sudah menjadi biasa. Juga kecupan di pipi Light yang dibalas dengan usapan di puncak kepala Misa. L menyimpulkan bahwa mereka dapat menjadi sebuah keluarga yang bahagia nanti, jika Misa tidak terlalu sering memaksa Light dan Light memperhatikan Misa dengan lebih hangat.

"Ryuuzaki~"

Panggilan Misa membuat L membawa kursinya lebih dekat. Ia menatap curiga ketika Misa menyodorkan kantong kertas coklat. Aroma kue yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven menggoda hidungnya. L menerima kantong kertas tersebut dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya. Katanya, "Apa ini Misa-san?"

"Cheesecake dan donat untuk Ryuuzaki."

"Mengapa Misa-san memberi saya ini? Apakah ada racun di dalamnya? "

Sebuah jitakan terdengar keras, membuat para anggota Task Force di ruangan tersebut ikut meringis. Misa menggerutui L dengan sebal," Tidak tahu terimakasih! Padahal MisaMisa sudah susah payah mampir ke bakery sepulang syuting, mesti dikejar-kejar fans dulu, sembunyi bersama Matsucchi, tapi Ryuuzaki malah menuduh Misa mau meracuninya. Hwee, Light~"

Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit, L tetap bersikukuh berkata, "Ini di luar kebiasaan. Saya curiga mengapa Misa-san mau merepotkan diri untuk saya. Dengan kemungkinan Misa-san sebagai Kira, saya sangat—Ugh." L mengaduh. Sekali lagi jitakan Misa mampir di kepala L. "MisaMisa hanya memenuhi permintaan Light! Kalau bukan Light yang meminta, MisaMisa tidak akan mau melakukan apapun untuk Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki aneh! MisaMisa kan hanya ingin berbuat baik, karena kemarin Ryuuzaki tidak keberatan menemani Misa dan Light di Spaceland sampai sore." Malam, ralat L dalam hati. Dan itu membuat saya menjadi sakit. Kira mungkin menertawai saya saat itu, karena saya menjadi lemah. L menoleh kepada Light yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, heran melihat mereka. "Jadi jelas Light-kun sumber masalahnya. Jadi apa ini Light-kun?"

"Cheesecake dan Donat. Seperti yang diucapkan Misa, itu dimaksudkan sebagai rasa terimakasih dan permintaan maaf."

"Maaf karena telah menjadi Kira?"

L melihat Light memutar bola matanya bosan. "Maaf karena telah membuatmu sakit, sampai-sampai aku harus menggendongmu ketika kau kehilangan kesadaran."

Hening. L tiba-tiba merasakan hawa membunuh yang ditujukan kepadanya. Menghujam punggungnya tajam, membuat L sedikit meremang. Jika ini adalah film horror, sudah akan muncul pembunuh bersabit ala dewa kematian menyeret-nyeret kepala penuh ceceran darah, dan siap memotong leher mangsa berikutnya.

"Beraninya Ryuuzaki melakukan itu! MisaMisa saja tidak pernah digendong Light! Beraninya Ryuuzaki! Misa tidak akan memaafkan! Awas kalau Ryuuzaki macam-macam lagi dengan Light! MisaMisa akan meremukkan Ryuuzaki, memotong-motong Ryuuzaki, memasak tulang-tulang Ryuuzaki, kemudian menjadikannya makanan untuk Bulldog Misa. Misa akan mendengarkan bagaimana suara sisa-sisa anggota tubuh Ryuuzaki lenyap dari muka bumi! Hihihi~"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Serentak seluruh manusia yang menjadi saksi percakapan mengerikan itu mundur menjauhi Misa. Bahkan Light. Sungguh tidak disangka gadis manis menyenangkan yang selalu ceria tersebut dapat mempunyai pikiran semacam itu. Cinta memang membuat gila.

"Naik lima persen, Misa-san. Anda mempunyai pemikiran untuk membunuh."

Dengan datar L berkata. Seluruh anggota Task Force kali ini menyetujui dalam hati.

"I-itu kan .. habisnya.. Ryuuzaki menyebalkan! Pokoknya MisaMisa tidak terima! Awas kalau Ryuuzaki dekat-dekat Light lagi! Misa tidak akan memaafkan Ryuuzaki! Misa benar-benar akan—"

L mengerjap ketika telunjuk Misa yang sudah hampir mengenai wajahnya berputar arah. Light menarik lengan Misa rupanya.

"Sudahlah Misa, lebih baik kau beristirahat." Light melengkungkan senyum yang sukses membujuk Misa menyingkirkan kemarahannya kepada L. Tetapi Misa belum pergi, menunggu seseuatu dengan mata penuh harap. L memperhatikan bahwa Light menghela napas, meski dilakukan dengan sangat tidak kentara.

Cup.

Light mengecup dahi Misa. "Beristirahatlah." Misa ingin memprotes mengapa Light menciumnya hanya di dahi. Tetapi, semua tatapan anggota Task Force yang saat ini merujuk mereka membuat Misa mengerti. Lagi pula, jarang sekali Light menciumnya, ini saja seharusnya sudah sangat menyenangkan. Pandangan L mengikuti punggung Misa yang terkulai lesu. Task Force melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan mereka.

Sebelum Misa menutup pintu, ia sempat memutar tubuh dan membelalakkan mata kepada L. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, cemberut.

* * *

"Apakah saya mengganggu hubungan Light-kun dan Misa-san? "

L menggigit donat sementara matanya tetap terfokus ke layar. Ia sudah mengajukan pertanyaan serupa tiga kali, tetapi tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh lawan bicara. Light tetap tidak mengalihkan pandang dari layar, bahkan sama sekali tidak repot-repot untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. L tidak tahu mengapa ia mempermasalahkan hal ini, harusnya seperti Light, ia tidak perlu mencampur adukkan hal-hal pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Tetapi, tatapan terakhir yang diberikan Misa sangat mengganggunya. Jadi L mencoba taktik lain. Sengaja ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya secara tiba-tiba, sehingga rantai penghubung mereka menyentak lengan kiri Light. Membuat Light menoleh ke arahnya dengan tajam. "Maaf, Light-kun." Sebelum Light membalas ucapannya L sudah membuka mulut kembali, "Sepertinya Misa-san benar-benar membenci saya." Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari monitor. Helaan napas Light yang sama sekali tidak diusahakan untuk ditahan terdengar di telinganya.

"Misa hanya cemburu, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut."

L menggigit sebatang coklat putih, "Cemburu? " ia memastikan.

"Ya."

Ternyata seperti itu sikap cemburu, batin L, mengerikan sekali. Tapi apakah emosi yang dirasakan orang yang cemburu? Ia ingin menanyakan kepada Light, tetapi ia curiga jika hal tersebut akan digunakan Light untuk balik menyerangnya. Bukankah persentase kemungkinan Light adalah kira belum nol persen? Jadi ia mencari pertanyaan lain yang masih akan memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya mengenai hal sosial ini.

"Misa-san tidak membenci saya?"

Light memutar kursi ke arahnya. Meski dahinya tertutup rambut, L tahu bahwa Light tengah mengernyitkan dahi dari sorot matanya. Katanya pada L, "Mengapa kau sangat mempermasalahkan hal ini Ryuuzaki? Misa hanya sedang kesal."

"Saya tidak ingin di benci orang Light-kun." L sendiri terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang muncul dari lidahnya. Refleksi Light yang melengkungkan senyum simpatik tergambar di matanya. Berusaha menahan semua afeksi yang tiba-tiba saja tumpah ruah dari relung hati yang tak pernah ia sadari ada, L mereka ulang posisi duduknya.

"Aku yakin Misa tidak membencimu, Ryuuzaki. Terkadang Misa hanya tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Aku yakin, nanti Misa akan bersikap baik kembali padamu."

Sekali lagi L terperangkap dalam mata teduh Light.

"Saya juga berharap begitu."

Light tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya kepada L, benar-benar membuat segala macam emosi mulai merambah pemikiran L. Sembari tidak melepaskan tatapannya Light berujar, "Kau berubah L. Jauh lebih peduli. Aku menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini. _Adorable._"

Pertama kalinya L bersyukur ia mempunyai logika yang buta. Entah kemana ia akan berpegangan jika tidak. Karena goncangan yang diberikan oleh kata-kata Light lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh.

* * *

Continued.

* * *

Nyahaha. Akhirnya, chapter tiga. Untuk deskripsi kamar mereka, saya berlebihan nggak tuh? Ehm, saya buat lo denahnya, cek di sini nih (hilangkan spasi ya,) : www. facebook photo. php? fbid=619311114764235&set=pb.100000560555522.-2207520000.1367631942.&type=3&theater

—grumbling sedikit : ternyata membuat multichap itu ampun dah susah bener. Mood yang berubah-ubah bikin frustrasi aja, bikin alur ceritanya meloncat-loncat gak sesuai ide asli deh. Jangan-jangan saya udah lupa lagi ide aslinya #digetok.

Oke, spoiler buat chapter depan : Hmm.. konflik batin? Wkwk, mari kita tanya MisaMisa. (Loh?)

O ya, kapan ya Light ciuman ama L? Chapter depan? nyahaha#naughtysmile.

Review ya? Ayo ayo Review! Kasih semangat saya~ T.T

Without Wax,

Here, Ao Lawiet.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks buat yang udah review~ Kalian membuat saya jauh lebih bersemangat. Saya cinta kalian~*halah*

Hidden Heart

Light Yagami x L. Lawliet

Death Note©Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

**Shounen-ai**, Japanese mode, Alternate Universe, **Don't like? Don't read, **Silakan tekan tombol kembali pada layar gadget Anda, terimakasih banyak.

You've been warned. I won't receive any flames about pairing.

Alert : Sad Misa. Kissing scene (smirk)

* * *

Chapter 4

Aletheia

(Kejujuran—_pengakuan_)

* * *

Misa masih belum bicara dengan L. Light hampir menyerah membujuknya, karena Misa bersikukuh tidak akan bicara kecuali Light memenuhi permintaannya. Bukannya Light tidak ingin memenuhi permintaan Misa, tetapi ia tahu bagaimanakah kadar 'permintaan' Misa tersebut. Ia tidak mau di repotkan oleh segala macam hal dari kemanjaan Misa yang dapat membahayakan dirinya. Jadi Light memilih angkat tangan dari masalah partner dan kekasihnya, berbicara dengan L, terlalu banyak pertimbangan yang diajukan—sehingga Light bosan sendiri mendengarnya, berbicara dengan Misa.. well.. wanita memang sulit dibujuk jika sudah termakan rasa cemburu. Bagi Light, apa yang dilakukan Misa sangat tidak masuk akal, sekaligus menimbulkan rasa kasihannya. Bagaimana bisa Misa mencintainya sebegitu dalam sementara ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada gadis pirang itu. Mungkinkah dulu Ia bersedia menjadi kekasih Misa karena alasan serupa? Karena kasihan?

Malam sudah turun di Tokyo. Belum cukup larut, sehingga semua orang yang terlibat dalam penyelidikan kasus Kira masih tenggelam dalam analisis masing-masing. Semakin banyak hari yang terlewat, semakin rumit kasus tersebut terasa. Light dapat merasakan ketegangan yang kadang-kadang memuncak, membuat frustasi, membangun ketidakpercayaan terhadap kelanjutan penyelesaian kasus ke depan, menggoyahkan kepercayaan terhadap L. Light mengalihkan pandang pada L, terkejut karena secara bersamaan pemuda tersebut bangkit dari duduknya. Katanya, "Hari ini cukup sampai disini saja."

Light mengangkat alis, jam tangannya bahkan belum menunjukkan pukul delapan. Keheranan juga muncul dari anggota Task Force yang lain, karena pada umumnya mereka memang selalu menghentikan penyidikan jam sepuluh malam, terkadang lewat, tergantung bagaimana perkembangan kasus yang mereka tangani. Bahkan meski tidak ada perkembangan sama sekalipun, L tidak akan pernah mengizinkan mereka pergi sebelum jam sepuluh. Soichiro membuka mulut, "Bukankah masih banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan, L?"

L menganggukkan kepala dengan naif. "Anda benar, Yagami-san. Tetapi menurut saya, tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti sepanjang hari ini meski kita telah bekerja dengan keras. Lebih baik anda semua mengambil istirahat lebih awal untuk memulihkan energi untuk besok."

Soichiro menatap L dengan curiga, apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan sang detektif? L memang bukan orang yang terbuka, bahkan cenderung sangat tertutup. Sifatnya sangat menyulitkan, karena dapat menimbulkan ketidakpercayaan di antara sesama. Bahkan terkadang ia merasa L tidak mempercayai satu orang pun dari anggota Task Force.

"Apakah kau juga akan beristirahat? Maksudku tidak etis jika kau menyelidiki kasus sendirian, seolah kami ini tidak dapat diandalkan."

"Anda baik sekali, Yagami-kun. Tidak, saya juga akan beristirahat."

L sudah akan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan ketika Ukita melontarkan pertanyaan, "Bagaimana dengan Matsuda? Ia masih menemani MisaMisa—maksudku Misa-san." Ukita menunduk di bawah tatapan Soichiro.

"Saya akan memberitahunya."

L mengambil dua gelas teh yang baru diantarkan Watari sebatas pintu ruangan, Light yang tertinggal beberapa langkah menyempatkan diri menyatakan terimakasih atas kerjasama para anggota task Force mewakili L. Begitu Watari mengmbil alih, Light menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan L. L mengangsurkan gelas teh yang satu kepadanya, Light menerimanya tetapi tidak meminumnya. "Apakah kau meletakkan racun didalam minumanku? " Ia mencandai L. Tidak ada respon dari L, pemuda itu mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, sedangkan pandangannya sama sekali kosong. Light menyimpulkan L tengah melamun. Tetapi sejak kapan hal satu itu mengenai L? Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam lift bersama L, meminum seteguk tehnya, perjalanan singkat menempuh beberapa lantai tersebut diisi dengan keheningan dan posisi membatu L.

"Mengapa kau menghentikan penyidikan lebih awal hari ini?"

L tahu pertanyaan yang diajukan Light adalah percakapan pembuka jika ia tidak menghentikannya. L menimbang-nimbang jawabannya, karena ia tahu pasti Light tidak akan percaya jika ia berkata ia hanya lelah dan alasan klasik semacamnya.

"Saya hanya ingin melihat.. sejauh mana Kira memanfaatkan kelengahan yang saya berikan kepadanya."

"Kira tidak tahu jika kau menurunkan kewaspadaan. Lagipula bukankah hal itu bertentangan dengan keadilanmu Ryuuzaki? Bukankah memberikan celah berarti kematian semakin banyak—hal yang sangat kau hindari?"

L menyimpulkan senyum. "Justru itu, Light-kun. Saya ingin mengetahui apakah Kira mengetahui kelengahan saya? "

"Jadi kau mencurigai kami? "

L menatap Light yang meletakkan gelas tehnya di sebelah gelas milik L sendiri.

"Jika hal itu terjadi."

Helaan napas berat Light terdengar. Sebelum pembicaraan menjadi absurd, ia sudah melangkah ke tempat tidur. Sambil menyibakkan selimut ia berkata kepada L yang menyusuli langkahnya, "Ayo tidur, Ryuuzaki."

Light mungkin salah melihat, tetapi tepi biru tua yang menyembul dari saku jeans L itu memang ponsel. Sejak kapan L aktif menggunakan benda itu?, Light berkata dalam hati. Sepuluh menit kemudian pemikiran itu lenyap begitu saja dari otaknya, karena ia telah terlelap.

* * *

"Misa-san."

Misa hampir terjatuh saking kagetnya. Di hadapannya telah berdiri L, tetap dengan jeans biru pudar dan kaus putih lengan panjang, tengah mengedarkan pandang pada taman kota yang beberapa lampunya meredup. Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Misa melontarnya pertanyaan yang teramat klise, dengan suaranya yang kekanakan serta wajah yang kembali merengut.

"Kenapa Ryuuzaki ada disini? "

L mendudukkan diri di samping Misa, pada bangku taman yang cat coklatnya mulai terkelupas. Kedua kakinya seperti biasa ikut menjejak bangku tersebut.

"Bukankah pertanyaan itu untuk Misa-san? "

L mengambil jeda sejenak. Matsuda telah mengabarkan bahwa Misa menghilang sejak empat puluh menit lalu, dan meminta bantuan untuk mencari artisnya kepada L. Bukannya segera memberitahu Matsuda bahwa Misa telah ditemukan, ia malah duduk disini, menyambung pembicaraan dengannya.

"Mengapa Misa-san menghilang begitu saja setelah syuting? "

"Pasti Matsucchi yang memberitahukan kepada Ryuuzaki, ya? Matsuda-san memang tidak dapat dipercaya! MisaMisa akan memarahinya nanti! "

Gadis itu mencak-mencak, sebelum duduk di samping L dengan jarak yang agak jauh. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar sempurna, adalah sangat wajar jika ia memegang penghargaan aktris pendatang baru terbaik bulan ini.

"Anda sudah berbicara kepada saya, apakah kita tidak bermusuhan lagi sekarang, Misa-san?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan L, Misa malah mengalihkan pandangnya ke langit. Hening yang seolah lama sekali, ketika akhirnya gadis itu membuka mulut. Namun bukan suara tinggi kekanakan yang menyapa gendang telinga L, tetapi suara jernih yang dibawa angin dari jauh, yang belum pernah ia dengar dari Misa sebelumnya.

"Misa iri dengan Ryuuzaki."

Tidak ada rasa cemburu yang berlebihan, tidak ada nada emosi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, malah nada yang begitu datar tetapi tidak kosong, namun justru menggetarkan. L tidak membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Misa berbicara. Berbicara dengan suara itu lagi.

"Ryuuzaki selalu mendapat perhatian Light, Ryuuzaki tahu? Ryuuzaki tidak perlu meminta, merengek, memaksa, merengut, Light dengan sendirinya akan ada di samping Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki tidak perlu membuka katalog model baju terbaru, trend make-up terbaru, gaya rambut yang tengah booming, untuk menarik Light. Tidak perlu memutar tubuh di hadapan cermin lebih dari sepuluh kali setiap hari. Ryuuzaki tidak perlu melakukan semua itu."

Tarikan napas gadis manis itu terdengar di telinga L. Begitu normal, seperti orang-orang dalam rutinitas mereka.

"Misa selalu melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan perhatian Light. Berdandan secantik-cantiknya untuk Light. Memasang wajah ceria untuk Light. Meninggikan suara agar Light mendengar, sadar bahwa Misa ada. Misa tidak pernah berpikir itu sia-sia, karena Light punya perhatiannya pada Misa meskipun sedikit atau hanya sekedar sopan. Misa kekasih Light, suatu hari Light akan melihat Misa demikian. Misa akan selalu ada untuk Light. Meski... Light selalu berdiri di samping Ryuuzaki."

Napas sang gadis tertahan, bulu mata lentik itu mengerjap―bukan genit, tetapi mengokohkan tekad, "Mungkin sudah waktunya bagi Misa untuk berhenti berjuang agar dicintai oleh Light. " Sedikit pesonanya yang tergambar dalam mata Light sudah habis terlalap satu sosok, satu inisial, satu pikiran bersemesta sama dengan sang pangeran, satu puteri dalam wujud lelaki. Sang pemilik eksistensi yang mampu memporak-porandakan tatanan hati Misa yang sudah riskan. Sejak awal Misa tahu resiko jatuh cinta terhadap Light. Seorang setampan dan secerdas Light, dengan daya magnet dan tatakrama sempurna, adalah komoditi yang sangat dicari-cari, wajar jika semua orang memperebutkan. Namun belum pernah Misa merasa sepesimis ini. Ia, seorang wanita yang mengenal betul karakteristik kaumnya, mengandalkan seluruh kecantikan yang gemilang dan keramahan tak kenal batas pada setiap orang, yakin dapat menundukkan semua wanita lain manapun yang merayu Light-nya. Memang, hanya ialah wanita yang akhirnya mampu menyingkat jarak diri dengan Light. Jarak yang telah kembali terentang atas kehadiran seorang lawan yang tak disangka-sangka. Seorang lelaki., yang diujung kakinya seluruh pesona Misa remuk redam dan cinta Light untuknya tiada berbekas. Ia telah kalah telak.

"Misa sudah lelah. Light terus berlari, sedangkan kaki Misa patah."

Tidak ada air mata yang jatuh dari bola mata sewarna almond milik gadis yang tengah patah hati itu. Tidak ada getar dalam suaranya yang mengandung kelembutan ketika ia bertanya, memakukan pemahaman kepada L, "Apakah kalian sudah berciuman? "

L tersentak. Pupilnya membesar, terkejut atas pertanyaan yang tidak diharapkan, pernyataan yang bisa saja mengusik hatinya lebih dalam. Ia menggelengkan kepala terlalu cepat, kehilangan fokus ketika berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar kuat. "Tidak. Tidak demikian Misa-san. Light-kun tidak memandang saya seperti yang Misa-san katakan. Light-kun hanya.. teman pertama saya."

"Begitu menurut Ryuuzaki?—" Misa menyunggingkan senyumnya, "—Misa memang tidak sepandai Ryuuzaki dan Light, tapi pandangan Misa tidak akan pernah salah. Misa bisa melihat cara Light menatap Ryuuzaki, Misa bisa melihat sikap tubuh Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki tahu?. Misa tidak tahu bagaimana melihat hubungan pembunuhan satu dengan lainnya, tetapi Misa tahu bagaimana melihat hati yang terhubung satu sama lain. Mungkin Ryuuzaki tidak menyadarinya, Light tidak menyadarinya, tapi Misa tahu, disini—" ia menekankan tangan kanannya pada dada kiri L dimana jantung pemuda itu berdetak lebih cepat, "—bunga mulai mekar."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Lama sekali. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mungkin L menyesalkan kedatangannya ke taman ini, mata rantai yang memberinya begitu banyak warna emosi, mewarnai putihnya logika yang buta.

"Ah! Matsucchi ! Kenapa lama sekali? MisaMisa sudah menunggu dari tadi~"

L menoleh, Misa tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada Matsuda yang menepikan mobil. Matsuda tergesa-gesa keluar dari mobil, wajahnya teraduk antara kelegaan yang sangat dan rasa kaget.

"MisaMisa! Syukurlah! Eh, ternyata Ryuuzaki yang lebih dahulu menemukan Misa ya, tapi kok tidak memberitahu? "

"Eh, soalnya Ryuuzaki juga baru saja ketemu MisaMisa. MisaMisa malah mengajaknya mengobrol."

Kecepatan Misa menjawab tidak memberi kesempatan bagi L untuk menjawab. Lagipula, L tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Ketika kemampuan otaknya menurun seperti ini, memang sebaiknya ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Oh begitu. Ternyata kalian sudah berdamai ya, syukurlah, hehehe.."

Matsuda mengelap keringatnya. Misa membuat cengirannya terlihat jelas dengan sedikit tawa. Katanya, "Ayo Matsucchi, kita pulang. MisaMisa kedinginan, sudah terlalu malam. Ayo, Ryuuzaki~ sampai kapan mau duduk disitu? MisaMisa tidak akan menunggu lo~,"

L melangkah, kakinya menginjak tanah tapi ia merasa goyah. Dialah yang menyaksikan, suara itu telah meninggi, wajah itu telah berseri, mata itu mengedip. Topeng telah terpasang kembali di wajah sang gadis.

* * *

L mendorong pintu kamar tanpa suara. Light masih tertidur lelap, selimut yang menutupi hingga sebatas siku jelas memperlihatkan tarikan nafas yang teratur. Namun L tidak sebodoh itu untuk langsung meyakini pandangannya. Meski ia telah melarutkan obat tidur dalam teh Light, pemuda itu bukan kakek-kakek pecandu teh yang akan menghabiskan segelas sekaligus. Apakah saya telah bertindak terlalu naif ? pikirnya. L mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur, membelakangi Light, matanya terpaku pada dua gelas di meja di sisi tempat tidur. Tinggi permukaan salah satu gelas tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang lain. Ia menggigit bibir.

"Saya tahu Light-kun tidak tidur."

Light membuka mata, menatap langit bewarna sekelam mata orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Darimana saja kau, Ryuuzaki? "

Light menghela napas ketika tidak ada jawaban yang muncul. Light tahu bahwa L akan selalu jujur padanya. Maka ketika pemuda itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya tidak ingin berbohong. Light mendudukkan diri, mengikuti arah pandang L ke atas meja.

"Jadi kau benar-benar meracuni minumanku, bukan? "

"Bagaimana Light-kun mengetahuinya? Saya menggunakan obat tidur yang tidak memiliki rasa, bau, maupun warna."

"Karena itu kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku waktu itu? "

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya merogoh kunci kecil dari kedalaman sakunya dan memasang kembali borgol yang menghubungkannya dengan Light.

" Maafkan saya." akhirnya L berkata karena Light lama berdiam menunggu ia bicara.

"Mengapa bukan Watari yang pergi?"

L mengangkat wajahnya, membalikkan tubuh menghadap Light. Ya, mengapa bukan watari saja? Mengapa ia bersikeras ingin menemui Misa sendiri. Ia merasa berat setiap kali memandang gadis itu. Apakah ini yang disebut perasaan bersalah?

"Karena urusan saya."

Light mengangkat alis tidak kentara ketika tidak mendengar keyakinan yang biasa di dengarnya dalam suara L. Sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya sehingga mereka saling berhadapan, Light mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan.

" Tidak biasanya kau bertindak langsung."

"Light-kun hanya belum mengetahuinya."

Ada saat-saat dimana Light sama sekali tidak merasa kesal atau bosan ketika berhadapan dengan kekeraskepalaan L. Dan saat ini adalah salah satunya. Ia ingin menembus benteng si sekeliling sang detektif.

" Sebegitu pentingkah urusan itu, Ryuuzaki? "

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu penting. Mengapa Light-kun sangat mempermasalahkan hal ini? "

L merasa tidak nyaman karena makanan manisnya tidak tersedia dalam jarak pandang.

"Tidak penting? Aku tidak tahu kau mau meluangkan waktu diluar dengan hawa sedingin ini untuk hal sepele, hingga larut malam pula."

L menatapnya sengit. Dalam diri detektif itu juga muncul ketidaktahuan yang menyiksa. Ia tidak punya dasar apapun dalam laci otaknya untuk membenarkan tindakan ekstrim yang ia ambil malam ini. Sebagai manusia yang mengatasnamakan rasionalitas di atas segalanya, kemunduran kerja otaknya merupakan sesuatu yang sangat membuat frustasi. Namun, bukannya meluapkan kekesalan terhadap Light, suara yang muncul dari pita suaranya adalah campuran pahit dan pedih. Satu lagi hal yang terlepas dari kendali L.

"Mungkin memang tidak penting, Light-kun. Saya juga tidak mengerti mengapa saya tergerak untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Dimana letak rasionalitas yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan itu, Ryuuzaki? "

L merasa logika disentakkan paksa kembali pada asset utamanya, otak. Tetapi sayangnya, mau bagaimanapun cara Light menyindir, kendali L belum dapat kembali sepenuhnya. Menghela napas yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, L menekuk kedua kaki seperti biasa di atas ranjang, berusaha mengembalikan rasionalitasnya yang menguap. Hening dalam patahan detik yang terasa abad ketika ia mulai membuka mulut lagi. Bisiknya, " Bagaimanakah rasa sedih itu Light-kun? "

Lawan bicaranya diam saja. Mengira-ngira kemanakah subjek yang tiba-tiba meloncat dari topik ini akan berpangkal. Lama Light mencari perbandingan yang tepat untuk sesuatu yang dapat dibandingkan bagi L.

"Dalam konteksmu aku tidak begitu yakin, Ryuuzaki. Kukira emosi yang paling mendekati adalah ketika kau gagal menyelesaikan kasus yang di dalamnya terkandung begitu banyak nyawa tak berdosa. "

"Begitu? " jeda sejenak ketika ia mengecup ibu jarinya kembali. "Suatu jenis rasa sakit kalau begitu Light-kun? Apakah semua sedih itu sama? "

"Tidak. Seperti spektrum warna. Biru contohnya. Biru sangat muda, biru muda, biru langit, Biru, Biru tua, Biru gelap, dan sebagainya."

Light menatap wajah yang belum sekalipun memandangnya secara mata tersebut secara menyamping. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ryuuzaki? Batinnya.

"Kadar rasa sakitnya juga berbeda jika demikian, Light-kun?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jika demikian, rasa sedih apa yang di lambangkan spektrum terakhir? "

Light terlihat menimbang-nimbang sejenak.

"Secara umum, kematian. Atau kehilangan. Kematian atau kehilangan orang yang dicintai terkadang serupa saja efeknya bagai sebagian orang."

"Kehilangan orang yang dicintai? "

Kakinya bergerak sedikit.

"Ya. Seperti.. patah hati. Begitulah mengapa banyak sekali manusia muda mati dewasa ini. Mereka terlalu emosional."

"Tidak selalu Light-kun. " ia membantah keras. "Perasaan murni mereka yang tidak ditanggapi bisa membuat mereka putus asa, bukan sesuatu yang terlalu emosional. Saya tahu bahwa manusia memang memiliki emosi, satu hal untuk menciptakan kemanusiaan yang mengimbangi kekakuan pikiran. Sangat wajar ketika mereka telah melakukan suatu hal kemudian tidak tercapai untuk tidak puas, manusiawi."

"Manusiawi. " Light mempertimbangkan kata tersebut. "Jika demikian, apakah jika seseorang tidak memiliki emosi tidak manusiawi? Seperti kau, misalnya? "

"Saya tengah memahami kembali, Light-kun. Saya bukannya tidak memiliki emosi, saya hanya telah terlalu lama menyekapnya. Saya adalah detektif, Light-kun. Saya tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki emosi, karena dengan emosi, saya tidak dapat berlaku adil. Bagaimana saya mengadili seorang penjahat, jika di hadapan saya anak istrinya meratap? Emosi saya akan tersentuh, dan keadilan tidak dapat ditegakkan. Saya hanya membuka indra saya pada fakta, karena hanya dengan logika, bukan emosi, keadilan mutlak dapat ditegakkan, Light-kun."

Senyap merajai jeda kalimat panjang yang teruntai dari bibir L. Senyum pahitnya terkembang singkat.

"Sulitkah, Ryuuzaki? "

"Saya tidak ingat Light-kun." Tarikan napas pendek, seolah kehabisan udara. " Kenangan saya akan emosi hanyalah pahit. Sebuah ironi, keputusan saya menjadi detektif awalnya berdasar emosi."

Pertama kalinya L membuka tabir hidup pada orang lain. Orang dengan kemungkinan terbesar yang di deduksinya sebagai Kira. Sungguh celaka. Namun apalah dayanya yang juga seorang manusia? Magnetisme Light Yagami terlampau besar bahkan untuk seorang L. Intuisi bahaya yang sangat kuat bertalu-talu di telinganya hingga berdenging, namun ia mengabaikannya. Karena ketika lelehan madu yang tercurah dari kedalaman mata Light Yagami menjamah, manis itu tidak dapat ditolaknya.

"Aku mendengarkan."

Satu kalimat pengisi senyap dilontarkan Light. Matanya bergulir menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah milik detektif dengan tekad paling kuat sedunia. Penilaiannya pada kali pertama ia melihat pemuda ini adalah sangat tidak menarik. Pakaian acuh tak acuh, rambut berantakan, bola mata sangat gelap yang terlalu mencolok dan dengan ukuran di atas rata-rata, lingkar mata bertumpuk yang menghitam, dan tubuh yang sedikit bungkuk. Namun cukup berhadapan dengan L berhari-hari membuatnya menghasilkan kesimpulan yang lebih objektif. Secara fisik, L memang tidak menarik—namun tidak membuatnya akan terlupakan begitu saja. Ketidak-umuman yang melekat pada L justru membuatnya terpatri kuat dalam ingatan. Kulitnya seperti vanilla beku, rambutnya segelap gerhana, matanya adalah labirin yang menyesatkan. Lingkar mata yang menghitam itu mengokohkan bentuk matanya, berpadu sepadan dengan bibir pucat warna pastel yang tak terdefinisi. Wajah yang cukup manis dalam konteks lelaki. Jauh dari kata feminin, tidak sungguh-sungguh tepat untuk maskulin, seperti wajah-wajah peri dalam dongeng mengenai Hobbits.

"Secara singkat, duapuluh tahun lalu ketika usia saya empat tahun, orangtua saya dibunuh di hadapan saya. Pembunuhnya melarikan diri dengan meninggalkan bukti-bukti yang memberatkan pengasuh saya. Massa yang menyerbu kediaman kami—Ayah saya adalah orang yang cukup penting—karena mendengar suara tembakan, masuk dan langsung menghakimi pengasuh saya yang tidak bersalah secara sepihak hingga meninggal saat itu juga." L mengepalkan tangan, tubuhnya semakin merapat ke kepala tempat tidur. "Menghakimi secara sepihak berakibat fatal, Light-kun." Ia memejamkan mata, dagunya menengadah. "Mimpi buruk," L berbisik, "Sekarang Light-kun akan tahu mengapa saya tidak ingin tidur. Karena setiap saya memejamkan mata, kenangan itu berputar kembali. Makan malam yang berlumuran darah, Lelaki dan wanita yang tertelungkup di meja makan, gelas anggur yang pecah, denting garpu mengenai lantai, kekehan mengerikan dari pembunuh setengah gila, sepotong steak di lantai semerah darah, darah.. darah dimana..mana.. darah.."

"..lalu Watari menemukan saya. Watari adalah salah satu rekan Ayah saya. Saya.. dididik olehnya—" L mengendalikan dirinya, menetralkan lagi warna suaranya, "—hingga saya memutuskan menjadi detektif untuk mengusut kasus kejahatan sebaik-baiknya dan memastikan tidak ada orang tak bersalah yang dijadikan korban. Karena mendengar jeritan mereka itu mengerikan Light-kun, sangat mengerikan."

"Sudahlah Ryuuzaki. Kau seharusnya tidak usah menceritakan hal tersebut kepadaku jika hanya menimbulkan mimpi buruk."

Usapan di kepalanya terasa menenangkan.

"Anehnya saya merasa sedikit lebih ringan setelah memberitahu Light-kun. Light-kun adalah orang pertama yang saya beritahu."

Light mengangkat alisnya sembari tersenyum hangat. "Begitu?―" ujarnya. "―aku senang."

Detektif berambut gelap itu menundukkan kepala. Menggigiti kuku jemari kanannya yang telah menjadi kebiasaan. Menghela napas panjang yang efektif untuk mengalihkan bayangan kenangan buruk itu.

"Misa-san sangat beruntung."

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan, pikirannya melayang pada segala macam katalog emosi dan pelajaran masa kecilnya yang mengharuskan penguncian emosi. Sekarang kunci itu sudah mulai diputar dan ia khawatir, jika semua content yang ditampung selama duapuluh empat tahun tanpa celah oleh hatinya tumpah ruah ketika ia justru harus mengosongkan segala isi hati dalam kasus yang dapat dikatakan menguji puncak karirnya? Mungkin seharusnya ia tetap berada dari balik layar, mengolah segala fakta yang akan disetor agen-agen untuk menegakkan keadilan, tanpa harus terlibat langsung dengan mental serta emosi orang-orang terkait. Terlebih, seorang tersangka. L harus mengakui, ia mengagumi manusia-manusia karena mereka menarik. Psikologi dan emosi adalah subjek yang kerap dipelajarinya karena dari sanalah semua tindakan berasal—Keadilan, Kriminalitas, mengherankan ketika terjadi perampokan besar-besaran, di sisi lain ada dompet jatuh yang diantarkan ke kantor polisi tanpa kehilangan isi sepeser pun. Walau demikian, tidak sekalipun ia bermimpi menjadi satu diantara sederet umat yang terlibat dengan kedua subjek itu. Adalah ironi yang menusuk ketika detik ini ia tidak sekedar terlibat, namun telah terbelit di dalamnya. Ludahnya terasa pahit.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan, Ryuuzaki? "

Sekali lagi ia tersentak malam ini, ketika menyadari betapa tipis rentang jarak antara mereka saat ia menoleh. Mengangkat sedikit dagunya agar posisi mata mereka dapat sejajar. Di bawah cahaya lampu tidur yang tak begitu menyala, gurat-gurat tangan Tuhan yang paling sempurna itu bahkan semakin jelas. Mempesona. Sangat. Satu lagi kata sentimental yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada—satu yang pelan pelan akan menjebaknya.

"Katakan pada saya, mengapa Light-kun mengabaikan Misa-san? "

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, Ryuuzaki, aku tidak mencintainya. " Light berujar gusar. Kembali pada satu keadaan yang memancing perdebatan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Light. Terlebih dengan topik yang satu ini : Misa.

"Tapi kalian adalah kekasih."

"Aku tidak pernah memintanya menjadi kekasihku. Misalah yang memaksa."

"Tapi Light-kun menerimanya." Bantah L tegas.

"Aku tidak suka melihat wanita menangis. Lagipula, Misa tidak punya orangtua, aku kasihan padanya."

"Itu kejam, Light-kun. Misa-san mencintaimu sepenuh hati, tetapi Light-kun hanya kasihan padanya. Tidak imbang, tidak adil." Ujarnya tajam.

"Kau ingin aku berpura-pura mencintainya? Bukankah itu kebohongan?"

"Itu hal yang tengah kau lakukan sekarang, Light-kun. Berpura-pura mencintai Misa-san. Selama kau tidak memberitahunya, bukankah itu sama saja dengan kebohongan?"

"Kau lebih suka Misa terjun dari lantai kamarnya detik ini juga kalau begitu?"

L terdiam.

"Dengar, Ryuuzaki. Misa penting bagiku, seperti Sayu. Aku tidak akan melakukan saran gilamu itu, aku suka melihatnya tersenyum. Aku _ingin_ ia tersenyum."

Ia memalingkan wajah. "Mengapa kau tidak bisa mencintainya, Light-kun?" suara L terdengar sedih, mengagetkan dirinya sendiri.

Jeda panjang berlandaskan hujatan hujan sebelum helaan napas Light merangkum tiga kata.

"Karena kau disini."

Dagunya diangkat, jemari kanan Light merajut helai-helai hitamnya, membawa L lebih dekat. Patahan napasnya sama sekali tidak mengganggu intensitas tatapan Light bahkan saat napasnya teredam selapis kehangatan yang didaratkan Light pada bibirnya.

Pertahanan terakhirnya runtuh, logikanya lenyap, yang ada ialah rasa haus yang belum terpuaskan meledak bersama rasa penasaran, sisa-sisa substansi primitif yang meneriakkan kebutuhan yang paling dasar. Light mengecup sepanjang rahang dan tulang pipinya, mengusap rambutnya tanpa rikuh, ke dahi, turun ke dagu dan berakhir kembali di belah bibirnya yang bergetar. Mempertemukan bibir mereka lebih dalam lagi, membenamkan lidah, menyingkap getar yang telah disekap tanpa ampun selama duapuluh empat tahun. Waktu yang tanpa disadari L membuat tubuhnya kelaparan, menggandakan intensitas kebutuhan akan kontak fisik, rasa sayang dan emosi, menyantap kesempatan untuk melalap habis pikirannya. Darah mengalir dua kali lebih cepat sepanjang pembuluh-pembuluhnya, menstimulasi dan mengambil alih kendali otak. Rasa panas menyerbu kulit, menggigilkan tubuh. Matanya memejam kuat di bawah dahi yang berkerut. Paru-parunya seakan meledak karena kebutuhan oksigen, tetapi kedua genggamannya tak lepas dari kemeja Light. Berpegang secara naluriah, tanpa sadar menyeretnya lebih dekat lagi. Tubuhnya rakus, menganggap semua itu belum cukup sebagai kompensasi waktu yang dibuang L selama ini.

L terengah-engah ketika Light merentangkan kembali jarak mereka. Seluruh tubuhnya masih bergetar. Dadanya turun naik dengan cepat. Wajahnya tertunduk, menyembunyikan pipinya terbakar―secara konotasi.

Dua menit untuk menetralkan napasnya. Tiga menit untuk mengolah data kejadian barusan di otaknya. Satu menit respon dikirim saraf motorik ke lengan kirinya. Light sigap menangkap tinju yang dilayangkan ke wajahnya.

"Ryuuzaki―"

L melayangkan tendangan, Light sigap menepis. Ganti kaki kiri, juga ditepis. Kepalan kanan yang membawa gemerincing rantai di ajukan, dicekal Light dengan gesit. Kini praktis Light menduduki kedua kakinya, mencekal kedua pergelangan tangannya, memojokkan. Seringai mengembang di wajah Light, membuat rasa frustasi dan kekacauan emosi meledak-ledak di wajah L.

"—ayo tidur."

Light mencondongkan tubuh, berbisik tepat di telinga sang detektif. Mengirim kembali getaran aneh yang membuat tubuh L kebas. Tangan kiri Light yang bebas membelai lembut sisi wajahnya, mengusap bagian bawah sudut mata kanan L dengan ibu jarinya.

Light mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi, mencium L dengan manis.

"Good night."

Tubuh L membeku kaku. Suara Misa berputar kembali dalam pendengarannya. Lebih dalam dan lebih menusuk.

"—_bunga mulai mekar."_

Continued.

* * *

Mwahaha~ Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter empat. Saya serahkan komentar dan kritik—maupun saran kepada anda semua. Ayo, reviewnya banyakin lagi dong~ Ada yang ingin request _something _buat chapter lima? Ngasih _prompt _mungkin? Kalau cocok akan saya masukin. Ayo kasih ide! Ntar saya kena WB nih, T.T

O, ya. Kenapa judulnya aletheia? Karena banyak kejujuran yang terungkap dalam chapter ini. Satu, perasaan Misa. Dua, masa kecil L. Tiga, Perasaan Light. Empat, silakan readers temukan sendiri—nyengir. Hayo, cari sebanyak-banyaknya! #Buat apaan coba?

Tolong doakan saya lulus UN dengan nilai terbagus (nggak ada salahnya kan? Siapa tahu Tuhan mau ngabulin^^-Amiin.), bisa mengejar materi sebanyak mungkin, bisa beradaptasi. Saya doakan anda hal serupa! Hidup doa-mendoa! #Apaan =.=''

Oke, sekian saja A/N dari seorang yang mencoba move-on seperti saya (WTH?), tetap semangat untuk kalian semua C:

Without Wax,

Here, always need you readers,

_Me_—Ao Lawiet.


End file.
